Un lindo invierno
by swag-little-fan
Summary: en este fanfic tu eres la protagonista ;)
1. Encuentro con Jack Frost

Un lindo invierno

En este fanfic tú eres la protagonista y tendrás un lindo encuentro con Jack Frost

Hola mi nombre es _ y tengo 16 años sé que a mi edad no debería creer en cuentos de hadas y que "ya debería madurar" pero aun así nunca dejare de creer, yo vivo en Ontario, Canadá es muy hermoso como se ve todo cubierto de nieve siempre hay guerras de bolas de nieve cerca de casa y es imposible no recibir una que otra pero igual es muy divertido vivir aquí.

Iba caminando a casa cuando vi que en el parque había un lindo paisaje después de todo era invierno así que me detuve a tomar unas fotos con mi cámara, aunque prefiero dibujar pero como era tarde no podía darme el lujo de quedarme horas dibujando el hermosos paisaje así que decidí tomar fotos y hacer los dibujos otro día.

Estaba por tomar la quinta foto cuando sentí como una fuerte briza helada me hizo caer a la nieve mucha gente en esta situación estaría muy enojada pero yo no pude evitar soltar una risa.

Cuando me di cuenta había una mano pálida y algo fría al contacto ayudándome a pararme cuando me pare vi a un chico de unos 16-18 años, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules muy hermosos y encantadores por cierto y su cabello era blanco-azulado, vestía una sudadera azul y pantalones marrones y lo que más me llamo la atención es que estaba descalzo.

Tu: Gracias

Jack: De nada- dijo mostrando su hermosa y cálida sonrisa, y tú le sonreíste de igual manera

Jack: Como te llamas?

Tu: _ y tú?

Jack: enserio no sabes quién soy pero si estás viéndome

Tu: Si te estoy viendo pero que tiene que ver con que sepa quién eres -esto es algo raro pero ahora que lo pienso se me hacía muy familiar ese chico

Jack se acercó a ti solo los separaban uno centímetro y entonces se acercó a tu oído

Jack: vamos intenta recordar, yo soy el que hace que lleguen las ventiscas de invierno y hago los días nevados

Tu: Jack Frost- susurraste pero al parecer él te escucho porque en su cara había una gran sonrisa

Jack: Veo que si conoces la leyenda

Tu: pero cómo es posible, si creo en ti pero para todos eres un mito solo los niños y bueno yo creen en ti

Jack: pues soy real- diciendo eso se acercó más a ti y te dio un tierno abrazo al cual tu correspondiste muy contenta pero a la vez sorprendida porque aunque su contacto al principio era frio después era tibio y muy agradable.

Tu: pero porque la gente deja de creer en ti, eso me hace sentir triste porque como yo sigo creyendo la gente me toma por loca porque a mi edad yo ya debería de dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas porque solo son eso cuentos.

Jack: pues no todos somos reales yo, santa, el conejo de pascuas, sadman, el hada de los dientes y nosotros somos los guardianes de los niños

Tu: guardianes?

Jack: si nosotros protegemos la ilusión, fe, diversión, los recuerdos y la esperanza que hay en los niños.

Tu: eso es grandioso- luego viste que la gente te veía raro porque hablabas sola en medio del parque el cual para tu desgracias es muy público- creo que deberíamos irnos acompáñame- dijiste casi susurrando

Jack asintió y te tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a tu casa por suerte tú no tienes que preocuparte de que tus padres te tomen por loca ya que vives sola desde hace 2 años cuando se accidentaron en un choque y ellos murieron.

Cuando llegaron te sentaste en el sillón indicándole a Jack que se sentara a tu lado

Jack: lamento que las personas en el parque te hayan hecho sentir mal

Tu: no te preocupes, pero me gustaría que ellos pudieran verte para no ser la loca de los cuentos de hadas

Jack: no sé si pueda hacer que los adultos crean en mí, pero lo intentare, lo que me alegra es que al menos algunos creen en mí ya que durante más de 300 años nadie podía verme, porque nadie creía en mí- dijo algo triste

Tu: lo siento - dijiste poniendo tu mano sobre su hombro

Jack: si bueno, oye te propongo algo una apuesta

Tu: dime

Jack: Si mira si logro hacer algo que tú me pidas me quedare todo el tiempo contigo, bueno excepto cuando allá niños que me necesiten en otras partes del mundo

Tu: Claro, pero tendrás que provocar que todo el mes sean días nevados

Jack: claro esa es mi especialidad

Tu: entonces quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, casi no tengo gente aquí y me gusta tener visitas- y le dedicaste una sonrisa

Jack: y porque vives sola?

Tú te paraste y lo miraste algo melancólica y dijiste: bueno es que hace 2 años mis padres murieron en un accidente.

Jack: perdón no debí preguntar- dijo dándote un abrazo y tú no pudiste contener las lágrimas y lloraste en su hombro, pero no mucho tiempo ya que su abrazo era reconfortador y también era cálido.

Tu: está bien, es solo que ya no tocaba mucho ese tema- separándote de el

Jack: creo que deberías descansar

Tu: eso creo aunque, crearas días nevados todo el mes o no?

Jack: claro, yo siempre creo días nevados- dijo mientras te guillaba el ojo


	2. Un amor

Un lindo invierno

Capítulo 2:

Tu: bueno que tal si vemos una película?

Jack: claro está bien

Lo llevaste a tu habitación y pusiste la película en el DVD y le indicaste que se sentara en tu cama y te pusiste al lado de él.

Tu: te está gustando la película?

Jack: si, pero creo que sería más cómodo si nos acostamos, no crees?

Tu: claro- te sonrojaste levemente y te acostaste mientras él se colocaba a tu lado rodeándote con un brazo y tú te acomodaste mejor.

Jack: creo que este será un gran invierno

Tu: yo también lo creo- dijiste mientras le dabas un tierno beso en la mejilla

Después de la película viste el reloj que marcaba las 11:30 y decidiste que antes de dormir sería buena idea hacerle algunas preguntas al joven guardián

Tu: Jack…

Jack: si

Tu: como es ser inmortal

Jack: pues no es tan genial como todos creen porque la gente que conocías ya murió y la que conoces también lo hará algún día y te quedas solo por la eternidad

Tu: por el momento me tienes a mí- el solo te abrazo y tú le correspondiste

Jack: te prometo que encontrare alguna manera para estar lo más posible juntos y si está puedo te hare inmortal

Tu: y si lo lograras que don tendría?

Jack: que es lo que protegerías con tu vida o lo que más te gusta hacer?

Tu: pues me encanta nadar y protegería a los animales marinos y su habitad.

Jack: pues si el hombre de la luna te elige podrías controlar el agua o podrías proteger la flora y fauna marítima.

Tu: no estoy muy segura, pero por el momento sé que soy feliz tal y como soy

Jack: y eso es más que suficiente- dijo mientras se tapaban con la cobija y te daba un cálido abrazo acostado a tu lado.

Durmieron así toda la noche cuando despertaste estabas acurrucada en su pecho y él tenía su cabeza pegada a la tuya con una angelical sonrisa y le diste un beso en la mejilla que lo despertó.

Jack: qué hora es? Pregunto con sueño en sus palabras pero aun así te dio un beso en la mejilla que despertó un sonrojo en ellas.

Tu: como las 9- mientras tratabas de esconder tu rostro, pero Jack lo levanto porque "no te escucho muy bien" y vio que estabas sonrojada

Jack: que tienes? Pregunto algo sarcástico

Tu: n- nada

Jack: dime la verdad- dijo mientras se ponía encima de ti

Tu: que estás haciendo

Tu: tratando de quitártelo de encima pero el tomo tus muñecas y las tomo con fuerza- que te pasa, estás loco

Jack: si loco por ti- te beso en la frente y luego trazo un camino de besos hasta tus labios, y abriste los ojos como platos para luego cerrarlos y corresponder su beso, Jack soltó tus muñecas y pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso, cuando se separaron le dedicaste un sonrisa y el con sus ojos azules te dio una mirada sexy.

Jack: perdón si fue muy apresurado pero ya hacía tiempo que te veía y me enamore de ti.

Tu: siempre ame al espíritu de invierno pero ahora que lo veo en persona sé que es una verdadero amor lo que siento hacia a ti.

Jack sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y después te beso la frente otra vez.

Te levantaste y después tomaste algo de ropa y fuiste a cambiarte al baño, mientras Jack se quedó en tu cuarto viendo tus cosas.

Cuando llegaste del baño traías puesta una blusa de manga larga morada, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas negras, viste que Jack había encontrado tus cuaderno uno de dibujo y otro de canciones.

Tu: Que ves?

Jack: este dibujo del parque es muy bueno

Tu: gracias, pero si no te importa dame el otro

Jack envés de darte el cuaderno voló con el hasta el techo y lo empezó a leer y tu solo le gritabas que bajara de ahí y cuando al fin lo hizo te dijo: son lindas porque no me cantas algo?

Tu: lo siento pero yo no canto

Jack: vamos solo una

Tu: enserio yo no puedo cantar cuando hay gente presente

Jack: porque?

Tu: tengo miedo de que se rían de mi

Jack: yo jamás haría eso y lo sabes verdad?

Tu: está bien, pero no será una del cuaderno si te canto algo será una canción de algún artista reconocido.

Jack: de acuerdo

Buscaste una canción no muy larga en tu celular cuando la reprodujiste empezaste a cantar y Jack solo te miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando la canción termino tu solo suspiraste de alivio y Jack te felicito porque cantaste muy bien.

Después bajaron a desayunar, para pasar el día en el parque donde Jack jugaba con los niños mientras tú dibujabas la escena. Hasta que llego Luis un chico de la clase que siempre te molesta y tú siempre tratas de ignorar.

Luis: Hola _ que haces tan sola? Dijo sentándose a tu lado

Tu: solo dibujo el paisaje- dijiste muy cortante tratando de que se fuero pero no funciono

Luis: déjame ver- y te quito el cuaderno de las manos

Tu: oye

Luis: quien es él? Yo no lo veo

Tu: alguien, tal vez ya se fue- le quitaste el cuaderno, te paraste y estabas a punto de ir con Jack que estaba muy lejos y distraído de ti cuando Luis te acorralo contra uno de los árboles de parque.

Luis: a donde crees que vas

Tu: lejos de ti- trataste de empujarlo pero fue inútil- quítate de encima

Luis: no- y se acercó a ti queriéndote besar pero tu volteaste la cabeza y solo beso tu mejilla

Tu: ya deja de molestar- y le diste una patada, pero al parecer no le dolió porque seguía encima de ti.

Tu: Jack ayúdame! Gritaste pero solo eso pudiste hacer porque Luis te tapo la boca

Luis: así que el chico del dibujo se llama Jack eh? – te quito la mano de la boca

Tú le ibas a dar un cachetada pero tomo tus muñecas tal y como Jack en la mañana y las puso en el árbol dejándote casi inmóvil y quería besarte cuando viste que Jack furioso hizo una ráfaga de viento que lo tumbo y tu corriste hasta él.

Jack: quien es él y porque te quiso besar?- pregunto molesto

Tu: un compañero de clase que solo me molesta

Jack: estas bien?

Tu: ahora lo estoy, vámonos antes de que me encuentre y siga molestando

Jack: Muy bien

Cuando llegaron a tu casa, fuiste a la chimenea y pusiste otra leña para aumentar el calor de la casa pero no mucho para que Jack no se sintiera incómodo.

Te sentaste en el sillón y Jack a tu lado acostándote en su pecho.

Jack: Mañana iremos con Norte quiero presentarte a los demás guardianes y al hombre de la luna tal vez Norte sepa de alguna manera para que el hombre de la luna te haga inmortal.

Tu: Jack no me importa si no me vuelvo inmortal, solo me importa saber que siempre vas a estar aquí cuando te necesite.

Jack: siempre estaré aquí para ti- y te dio un tierno beso

Tu: bueno y que tengo que llevar para ir al polo norte?

Jack: solo lleva ropa abrigada

Tu: está bien- y sonreíste

Jack: quieres cenar?

Tu: si, que se te antoja?

Jack: lo que tú quieras

Tu: muy bien, hotcakes

Jack: suena delicioso

Después de preparar la cena le serviste su plato a Jack y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y después se fueron a tu habitación.

Tu: Dime Jack como es el polo norte?

Jack te pellizco la nariz

Jack: no te diré nada, mañana lo veras todo

Tu: oh vamos solo dime como es el taller de santa

Jack: pues es grande y colorido

Tu: pero más detalladamente

Jack: mañana lo veras

Tu: de acuerdo- hiciste un puchero como niña de 5 años

Prendiste la televisión hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en tu cama como de costumbre.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews y criticas todo es bien recibido :)


	3. Visita al polo norte y una noticia :)

Capítulo 3:

Era de día y Jack te estaba abrazando tiernamente pero seguía dormido y tú solo alborotaste su pelo bueno más de lo normal pero no despertó así que decidiste hacer un retrato del dormido se veía tan tierno que una sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro.

Cuando terminaste de hacer los detalles del dibujo Jack se había dado cuenta de lo que hacías y en un descuido se puso a tu lado y te dijo

Jack: Dibujas muy bien- y te dio un beso en la nariz

Tu: gracias

Jack: Bueno mejor arregla tus cosas para irnos al polo norte

Tu: muy bien me cambiare

Jack salió de tu habitación y te espero en el pasillo recargado en la pared cuando saliste solo abrió la boca.

Tu: como me veo?

Jack: divina mi amor

Esas palabras te hicieron morderte el labio y decir un gentil "Gracias"

Tu: bueno vamos a desayunar antes de irnos.

Jack y tú bajaron y tú apenas pudiste desayunar de las ansias

Jack: relájate aún nos queda una hora

Tu: que nunca me dijiste que había una hora fijada- le dijiste molesta

Jack: upss- dijo el con un tono de niño inocente

Se te acerco para darte un beso pero te apartaste porque seguías molesta con él, él se dio cuenta y te abrazo fuertemente dejándote inmóvil y esta vez te beso, cuando se separaron aun no estabas del todo contenta y te dio otro beso pero esta vez fue más largo, tierno y apasionado y al separase tenías un pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro.

Jack solo sonrió muy orgulloso y después para pasar el rato se sentó en el sillón y tú a su lado mientras te cepillaba tu no muy largo cabello con sus dedos dejando un poco de nieve en tu cabello.

Cuando de repente se abrió un portal en tu sala y de ellos salieron dos grandes yetis y un conejo de dos metros y tú lo saludaste diciendo: "hola" el solo sonrió como contestando tú saludo pero ya tendrían tiempo de presentarse en el taller.

Jack te tomo de la mano y juntos pasaron de tu sala hasta un "WOW" de taller era enorme, tenía como 5 pisos, lleno de juguetes de todos tipos, globo todo era muy colorido y navideño era verdaderamente sorprendente.

Jack se acercó a los guardianes y te presento con ellos

Jack: _ ellos son Norte, Tooth, Sandman y el conejo de pascua o como yo lo llamo "el canguro de pascua" conejo solo se puso cara a cara con Jack pero lo dejo pasar ya que tenían una invitada.

Jack: Norte porque nos ocupas con tanta urgencia?

Norte: lo siento Jack pero debemos hablar sobre _ al parecer el hombre de la luna ya la había visto antes y tiene algo que decirnos

En ese momento la luna salió iluminando el piso del taller y mostrando una sombra donde aparecías tú pero algo se veía raro al parecer tenías un atuendo raro y llevabas un collar que reconociste enseguida porque era de delfín y tu madre te lo regalo cuando tenías 10 pero tenía otros colores: rojo, azul, verde, gris y una parte transparente.

Tu: que significa esto?

Norte y los demás intercambiaron miradas entre sí para luego explicarte todo.

Norte: al parecer el hombre de la luna te elegirá es algo inusual que muestre a quien elegirá nunca lo hace pero vio algo en ti y por eso muestra que serás elegida pero no sabemos con certeza ni cuándo ni cómo.

Jack: eso significa que serás inmortal y tendrás un don con el cual podrás cumplir con alguna tarea.

Tu: pero porque yo?

Tooth: el hombre de la luna sabe porque y a quien elige y tú debes haber hecho algo muy importante y lo harás.

El conejo de pascuas: por eso cuando te hagas inmortal automáticamente también te convertirás en una guardiana como lo indico el hombre de la luna- dijo y te volvió a sonreír como antes creo que ya encontraste a un nuevo amigo jeje

Tu: muy bien solo espero tener un don útil- dijiste algo bueno muy nerviosa

Norte: hasta que no sepamos tu don sería mejor que te quedaran aquí o con alguno de los otros para ir viendo si lo puedes desarrollar en esta vida

Tu: a que te refieres con esta vida?

Norte: bueno normalmente los dones llegan hasta que te conviertes pero en el caso de conejo o mío los dones nos llegaron desde antes de que el hombre de la luna nos transformará

Tu: de acuerdo y con quien me quedare aparte de Jack?

Todos al oír eso ultimo voltearon a ver a Jack

Jack: lo que pasa es que nos hemos encariñado mucho y bueno estamos saliendo- un tono de amor y cariño al decir estamos saliendo y fue hasta y puso su brazo en tus hombros atrayéndote hacia él.

Jack: Bueno hay algún voluntario para dar alojamiento temporal a nosotros dos?

El conejo de pascuas y Jack ya se llevaban mejor así que se ofreció, porque sabía que Norte puede ser algo brusco y no hablar de los yeti y los locos elfos, Sandman viviría entre arena y Tooth bueno ella sentía cosas por Jack así que no estaría muy cómoda por un tiempo pero lo aceptaría después de todo ella es muy dulce

Después de que Bunny se ofreció decidiste que eso te daría más tiempo para conocerlo bueno después de todo si lo que los guardianes decían era verdad tendrías la eternidad entera para conocer a cada uno de ellos.

Jack estaba conforme con la decisión después de todo Bunny era su mejor amigo y se apoyaban mutuamente aunque no se soportaran al principio después de la junta Bunny piso dos veces el suelo y un hoy se abrió mandándonos a Jack, Bunny y a mí al interior de una madriguera llena de flores, estatuas y por supuesto huevos listos para pintar ya que pascua se acercaba cada vez más.

Tu: tu madriguera es muy colorida y primaveral- le dijiste a Bunny con una gran sonrisa

Bunny: me alegra que te guste- dijo sonriendo- quisieras ver como fusiona el lugar?

Tu: claro y tomaste a Jack para que los siguiera antes de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna travesura.


	4. Poderes

Un lindo invierno

Capítulo 4:

Bunny: bueno llegamos aquí es donde pinto los huevos de pascua

Era maravilloso las flores rociaban con pintura de colores a los pequeños y correlones huevos de pascua y después caían a un rio donde tomaban maravilloso colores.

Tu: es magnífico- exclamaste muy emocionada

Jack: si lo es, oye _ que tal si tratamos de averiguar cuál es tu don?

Tu: creo que está bien

Bunny: bueno usen la pradera ahí hay varios elementos con los que pueden empezar, yo me quedare pintando los huevo- y le guiño el ojo a Jack

Una vez en la pradera donde había un lago, muchas flores y una brisa primaveral Jack y yo empezamos a practicar el control de los elementos.

Tu: con que empezamos?

Jack: que tal con el aire

Tu: y que tengo que hacer?

Jack: intenta controlar algo con tu mente.

Intentaste mover el agua con tu mente pero nada funciono así que Jack dijo que lo intentaras después ya que tal vez la noticia no te dejaba concentrarte del todo.

Tu: muy bien pues ya es tarde donde dormiré?

Jack: pues hay muchos túneles elije el lugar que gustes- dijo mientras sonreía y te acompañaba

Cuando encontraste un túnel cálido te quedaste dormida y Jack te cargo y durmió junto a ti.

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste en los brazos de Jack sonreíste y le diste un beso en la mejilla y después fuiste al lugar de ayer para intentar nuevamente el control de los elementos.

Entonces te concentraste lo suficiente e intestaste controlar el agua y funciono y estabas tan alegre que de repente viste como el aire se movía y la tierra empezaba a elevarse del suelo, por suerte no había fuego cerca porque no quisieras ver que reacción tendría, entonces supiste que tus emociones ayudaban con el control de los elementos.

Jack: al parecer ya eres una guardiana porque tu cabello cambia al color del elemento que majeas al igual que tus ojos y el collar de delfín tiene cada color de cada elemento- dijo el joven guardián y te sorprendiste ya que no sabías que estaba ahí.

Tu: si pero también siento como corre la sangre y eso es algo fascinante pero también me asusta.

Jack: veamos si puede controlar la nieve o el hielo- dijo congelando el lago y después retiro el hielo.

Tu: muy bien lo intentare- cuando lo dijiste tu pelo cambio de su color natural a blanco y tus ojos a un color azul te parecías a Jack y entonces hiciste un montículo de hielo en el lago.

Jack: vaya cuando controlas el hielo nos parecemos tanto que podríamos ser hermanos- dijo riéndose

Tu: creo que ya tienes competencia para crear días nevados.

Jack: no lo creo porque yo creo nieve de la nada y tú solo la controlas-dijo en tono muy arrogante.

Tu: si eso dices- dijiste con tono indiferente y entonces Jack te pellizco la nariz pero esta vez ya no lo sentías tan frio como antes

Después de practicar tu control con los elementos Jack y tú fueron por Bunny para darle la noticia y después ir al polo norte.

Tu: Bunny!- dijiste casi gritando de la alegría

Bunny: que pasa?

Tu: ya se cuáles son mis poderes- dijiste con una tierna sonrisa en tu rostro

Bunny: pues dime-dijo intrigado

Jack: puede controlar los elementos- el joven guardián se te adelanto a contestar

Bunny: a ver pequeña demuéstrame- dijo incredulo

Tu: claro- y empezaste a controlar el agua para que pareciera un conejo y después lo congelaste, luego hiciste que la tierra se elevara del suelo, para después dejarla donde mismo y por ultimo hiciste que el viento se hiciera un pequeño remolino en tu mano y cada vez que usabas un elemento tu cabello y ojos cambiaban de color.

Bunny: me sorprende- dijo el- y que tal el fuego- dijo susurrando para no incomodar a Jack

Tú abriste los ojos ya que no habías intentado con el fuego y si no era necesario no lo intentarías.

Tu: creo que deberíamos ir con Norte y darle la noticia a los demás.

Bunny: pues que esperamos-dijo mientras daba dos pisadas y se abría un hoyo hacia la fábrica de Norte.

Jack: vamos- dijo mientras te tomaba en brazos y saltaba al hoyo.

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica de Norte todos los demás guardianes estaban ahí.

Norte: ha habido algún avance

Tu: si

Jack: ella puede controlar los elementos

Bunny: y es muy buena por cierto-agrego el conejo de pascuas

Tooth: eso es fantástico podrías hacer una demostración?

Tu: claro Jack me ayudas con la nieve?

Jack: por supuesto- y creo nieve por todo el taller

Tu controlaste la nieve para hacerla agua y después en una escultura de nieve idéntica a un delfín.

Norte: veo que ya has practicado mucho y al parecer ya eres inmortal.

Tu: si, mi cabello y ojos cambian al color del elemento que controlo.

Tooth: guau eso es genial, será bueno al fin tener a otra chica en el equipo- dijo mientras te abrazaba y correspondías muy emocionada el abrazo.

Norte: creo que ya deberíamos hacerlo oficial-dijo sonriendo

Tu: si, por favor

Norte: muy bien pero la luna te ha dicho cuál es tu nombre de guardiana?

Tu: No

Norte: pues considerando que controlas los elementos creo que podríamos llamarte Nature

Tu: si, por naturaleza

Norte: entonces tu Nature prometes proteger a los niños del mundo y los lugares donde viven?

Tu: lo prometo

Norte: entonces eres y serás por el resto de tu vida una guardiana

Todos: SI!

* * *

Gracias por leer dejen comentarios y sugerencias :)


	5. Recordando el pasado

Un lindo invierno

En este fanfic tú eres la protagonista y tendrás un lindo encuentro con Jack Frost

Capítulo: 5

Nota: Hola chicos sé que muchos no están conformes con los poderes pero solo me dieron ideas de que controlara los elementos y la historia ya tiene un curso pero me encantaría que me den ideas para próximos capítulos y alguna idea para el nombre de la protagonista por si no les gusto y por ultimo intentare subir de dos a cinco en la semana (:

Tu: y que es lo que debo hacer ahora?

Norte: pues creo que lo primero sería encontrar un lugar donde vivir y después veremos si los niños pueden verte.

Jack: ella podría quedarse en su casa no?

Norte: no creo que sea conveniente ya que muchos no la ven

Tu: y en donde viviré?

Jack: podrías deambular como yo- dijo el- no es tan malo y te divertirás mucho

Norte: bueno y porque no hacen una guarida en algún lugar, no tendrán problemas ya que con tu control de los elementos su guarida puede ser de casi cualquier material- dijo sonriendo

Tu: creo que es una buena idea, no crees Jack- preguntaste

Jack: si pero en donde hacemos nuestro hogar?

Bunny: en lo que lo piensan pueden seguir viviendo en mi madriguera- dijo sonriendo

Jack: gracias amigo- y le dio una amigable palmada en la espalda

Tu: bueno creo que sería bueno pensar en donde crear un hogar

Bunny: quédense el tiempo que quieran- y le diste un abrazo como agradecimiento

Tooth: bueno Jack si no te importa me robare un rato a Nature para platicar

Jack: está bien Tooth solo regrésala en menos de 5 horas

Tu: huy que posesivo- y le diste un beso antes de irte con Tooth

Cuando llegaron al Palacio de los Dientes muchas haditas se pusieron a tu alrededor mirándote muy felices

Tooth: señoritas tenemos visitas

Tu: no es necesario

Tooth: no hay problema y es bueno tener a otra chica en el equipo- dijo sonriendo

Tu: y de quieres hablar Tooth

Tooth: pues hace tanto tiempo que me hice inmortal que quisiera que me contaras todo acerca de tu vida humana

Tu: claro bueno pues mi vida como humana no fue la mejor pero si feliz- empezaste con tu relato- bueno de niña mi vida era un seño mis padres siempre jugaban conmigo y me daban muchos regalos y lo que más me gustaba era que ellos me contaban historias sobre ustedes: el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascuas, Santa Claus y Sandman, pero nunca me contaron de Jack Frost hasta que un día en la escuela leímos su leyenda y por ello empecé a creer en él no me imagino que hubiera sido de mi vida sin él. Bueno todo ese sueño se volvió una pesadilla cuando hace 2 años yo y mis padres íbamos en el auto y un camión nos golpeó yo salí ilesa pero mis padres murieron en el accidente, desde entonces viví sola y como en mi escuela todos me dicen que estoy loca por seguir creyendo en cuentos de hadas, mi vida no era muy buena que digamos hasta que Jack apareció él fue como mi salvación y ahora que soy una guardiana e inmortal me encantaría hacer muchos amigos y creo que llevo un buen trabajo porque los tengo a ustedes.

Tooth: oh no tenía idea de lo dura que pudo ser tu vida y lo lamento pero como tu dijiste ahora eres una nueva persona y con gusto te presentare a otros inmortales y festividades.

Tu: gracias, bueno pero ahora me toca preguntar a mí- agregaste- dime Tooth como es ser el hada de los dientes?

Tooth: pues no es tarea fácil eso si te digo, si no fuera por mis haditas los niños ya hubieran dejado de creer en mi hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo que cuando Pitch robo mis hadas mis poderes desaparecían drásticamente y si no fuera por los guardianes no sé qué hubiera sido de mí.

Y así pasaron un rato comentando sobre sus vidas e interese, en fin haciéndose más amigas.

**Mientras tanto en el Polo Norte**

Norte: dime Jack desde cuando te interésate en Nature

Jack: pues hace 3 meses la vi dibujando el paisaje y me pareció linda desde entonces la vi y me enamore.

Bunny: creo que esto ya me huele a noviazgo compañero

Jack: jaja

Norte: Jack me alegra que encuentres a alguien que te amé y me alegra aún más que su amor se pueda lograr gracias al hombre en la luna.

Bunny: eso sí que es suerte- y le sonrió a Jack

Norte: solo les deseo lo mejor

Jack: bueno ya se hace tarde voy por _

Bunny: vamos amigo- y se abrió un túnel hacia el Palacio de los Dientes debajo de ellos.

**De regreso en el Palacio de los Dientes**

Tooth: mira creo que ya llegaron por ti- dijo mientras señalaba a Jack y Bunny

Tu: oh creo que sí, me divertí mucho espero hagamos esto más seguido- y te despediste de Tooth

Jack corrió hasta donde estabas y te abrazo y tú le correspondiste el abrazo para después darle un tierno y dulce beso que fue algo largo.

Tu: tanto me extrañaste?

Jack: si- y te dio un beso apasionado

Cuando se separaron vieron que a Bunny y a Tooth platicando adentro porque se habían cansado de esperarlos.

Bunny: nos vamos?

Tu: si por favor estoy algo cansada

Jack: pues vamos

Y un hoyo se abrió en el piso todos saltaron a él y aparecieron en la madriguera donde había una cama para la invitada.

Tu: gracias Bunny- y le diste un beso en la mejilla, pero Jack se puso algo celoso

Jack: creo que ya es hora de descansar- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Tú fuiste hasta la cama y te acostaste pero dejaste un espacio para que Jack te acompañara y así lo hizo.

Jack: mañana te presentaremos con la mayor cantidad de niños posibles para que crean en ti.

Tu: espero ser una buena guardiana

Jack te abrazo y tú te quedaste dormida, acurrucada en su pecho mientras él seguía dándote un abrazo.

* * *

Avance: en el proximo cap veremos si alguien cree en Nature ;)

Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, criticas todo es bien recibido.


	6. visitando a los niños

Un lindo invierno

En este fanfic tú eres la protagonista y tendrás un lindo encuentro con Jack Frost

Capítulo 6:

Despertaste y levantaste a Jack para ir a alguna parte del mundo para ver si alguien te podía ver y se fueron volando ya que Jack puede volar y tú controlas el aire.

Tu: a dónde vamos?

Jack: no lo se

Tu: no importa

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme fueron a un parque lleno de niños los cuales saludaron a Jack.

Jack: pueden ver a mi amiga

Jaime: si, porque es acaso una guardiana?

Tu: si pero como me pueden ver?

Jack: tal vez porque ahora te ves como humana

Tu: entonces todo el mundo puede verme

Jack: no lo sé, pero que tal una demostración a los chicos de tus poderes

Tu: con mucho gusto

Jaime: que puedes hacer?

Tú empezaste a hacer que la nieve se hiciera agua y tu pelo cambio de castaño a blanco y tu ojos de cafés a azules, después creaste una pequeña montaña en medio del parque y tu pelo volvió a hacer café pero tus ojos cambiaron de azules a verdes, después hiciste que el aire soplara muy fuerte tu pelo se volvió blanco y tus ojos grises, después hiciste fuego en tu mano, tu cabello se hizo pelirrojo y tus ojos estaban de un rojo intenso.

Jaime: guau eso es increíble y cuál es tu nombre?

Tu: mi nombre era _ pero ahora soy Nature y tú?

Jaime: yo soy Jaime yo fui el primero en creer en Jack cuando pelearon contra Pitch.

Jack: si, Jaime gracias a ti lo pudimos vencer.

Tu: me alegra oír eso.

Jaime: creo que la gente te ve cuando te ves como humana pero solo los que creen en ti te ven cuando controlas elementos.

Tu: eso es un alivio no me gustaría tener que explicar cómo estoy volando o porque mi pelo cambia de color.

Jack: bueno adiós Jaime y recuerda comentarles a todos que Nature existe ok?

Jaime: ok, adiós

Después se fueron volando a otra parte para seguir presentando a Nature a los niños del mundo y de paso juagar un rato con ellos y cuando se por fin terminaron de recorrer toda América decidieron descansar en el tejado de tu antigua casa y seguir con el deber mañana.

Jack: fueron muchos niños pero al fin estamos logrando que crean en ti y tus poderes- dijo agotado el joven guardián

Tu: si, eso espero-dijiste

Jack: no te preocupes, recuerda que todo el mundo te ve cuando estás en tu forma normal- dijo mientras te rodeaba con su brazo y te atraía hacia él.

Tu: si, pero como se supone que salve a los niños con mis poderes si no pueden verme, aunque tampoco sé de qué o quién los voy a salvar.

Jack: Jaime no podía verme pero cuando use mis poderes para que siguiera creyendo en el conejo de pascuas pudo ver como manipulaba la nieve y después se dio cuenta de que existía, y por el momento no hay nada que los amenace, así que solo nos divertiremos con ellos.

Tu: bueno espero que en mi caso también pueda hacer eso y también me agradaría divertirme con ellos- dijiste mientras sonreías y le dabas un beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando te ibas a retirar Jack te lo impidió y te beso en la boca y tú le correspondiste.

Jack: es tarde y la madriguera de conejo está lejos, creo que sería conveniente quedarnos en tu casa por hoy.

Tu: tienes razón de todos modos ya extrañaba mi casa.

Jack y tú entraron a tu casa pero la puerta estaba abierta y vieron que las luces estaban prendidas, pero ¿quién podría estar ahí?

Jack: quédate aquí yo voy a revisar.

Tu: está bien- y te quedaste en el sillón

Después de un rato oíste un ruido en la cocina y fuiste a ver.

Para tu sorpresa ahí estaba Luis ese chico molesto del parque y te enojaste mucho e hiciste que con una gran ráfaga de aire pero intentando que no te viera saliera de tu casa, después de que el aire lo tumbo lejos cerraste la casa con seguro.

Subiste con Jack para ver que estaba haciendo.

Tu: Jack encontraste algo?

Jack: no tal vez alguien entro y luego salió.

Tu: bueno oye recuerdas el atuendo raro que el hombre de la luna mostro?

Jack: si por?

Tu: es que creo recordarlo de alguna parte, pero no se dé donde

Jack: tal vez lo tienes en tu armario

Tu: lo buscare

Empezaste a buscar en tu armario y como dijo Jack ahí estaba

Tu: lo encontré-gritaste emocionada, el atuendo era una blusa entre morada y un short azul que le combinaba perfecto a los tenis que ya traías.

Jack: pruébatelo

Tu: está bien

Jack salió del cuarto y tú te cambiaste, cuando abriste la puerta Jack vio que ahora si te paraseis a como el hombre de la había mostrado.

Jack: guau ahora si te pareces a la guardiana que el hombre de la luna mostro.

Tu: lo sé.

Jack: mira ya es de día creo que ahora sería bueno volver con Bunny

Tu: si está bien.

Tú y Jack volaron hasta ver que Bunny los estaba buscando.

Bunny: donde se metieron?- dijo algo molesto- los he estado buscando desde anoche.

Tu: lo siento es que ya era tarde y nos quedamos en mi casa.

Bunny: está bien, pero a la próxima avisen y cuando quieran volver a la madriguera solo tienen que gritar mi nombre ya que tengo túneles en todas parte y puedo escucharlos.

Jack: gracias amigo

Bunny: bueno vámonos creo que Norte nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron con Norte vieron que ahí estaban todos los Guardianes y lo que te pareció era Cupido, era una chica con cabello largo color rosa y con un arco de madera bien tallado y un carcaj amarrado a la cintura y obviamente tenía alas no muy grandes de color rosa.

* * *

Hola chicos aqui tiene otro cap, espero les guste y porfavor enserio dejen sugerencias para otros capitulos porque mi creatividad no es para siempre y me gustaria que la historia fuera mas de su agrada


	7. Descubrimientos y nuevo hogar

Un lindo invierno

En este fanfic tú eres la protagonista y tendrás un lindo encuentro con Jack Frost

Capítulo 7:

Tu: Norte que pasa?

Norte: pues a Cupido le gustaría conocer a la persona que le dio su primera flecha de oro

Tu: a que te refieres?

Cupido: lo que pasa es que la flecha de oro significa un enamoramiento total hacia alguien y en tu caso fue hacia Jack y después le di la misma flecha a él.

Tu: Oh y nunca habías lanzado una flecha de oro antes?

Cupido: no y me alegra ver que si fue una buena decisión.

Jack: claro que lo fue y te lo agradezco mucho.

Tu: si en verdad muchas gracias.

Cupido: de nada y si ocupas algo solo dile a Norte que te de un portal y sabrás donde encontrarme- dijo mientras sonreía y se iba volando.

Jack: _ y ya recordaste algo sobre tu atuendo?

Tu: no aun no

Tooth: tal vez yo te pueda ayudar con eso, porque los dientes de los niños contienen sus memorias

Tu: es enserio

Tooth: si por eso soy la guardiana de los recuerdos

Jack: gracias Tooth siempre nos ayudas

Tooth se fue volando al Palacio de los Dientes a buscar tus memoria y cuando volvió te las dio.

Tooth: ábrelas

Tu: muy bien- y cuando abriste la caja empezaste a ver tus recuerdos de la niñez y entonces te viste con el atuendo que llevabas puesto, tú estabas en el parque y viste a un pequeño caballo perdido y herido, entonces fuiste hasta él y lo curaste con alcohol y una venda y lo ayudaste a levantarse para después buscar a su dueño o a su mamá, cuando vieron a una yegua alterada te acercaste a ella y la tranquilizaste para después llevarla con su pequeño y ella te agradeció frotándote su cabeza con tu mano.

Después de ver esos recuerdos perdidos se los contaste a los guardianes.

Norte: eso explica por qué proteges el hábitat de las criaturas y puedes controlar los elementos y más importante explica él porque el hombre de la luna te eligió.

Tu: si eso creo-dijiste con una sonrisa tímida

Bunny: tal vez también puedas hablar con los animales

Tu: puede ser aunque no lo he intentado

Jack: creo que sería bueno probar

Tu: si pero con quién?

Tooth: pues que tal con mis hadas por el momento

Tu: muy bien

Y una pequeña hadita se acercó y empezó a hablar

Jack: pudiste entender algo?

Tu: si ella dijo que tu sonrisa en muy blanca y a todas las hadas las vuelve locas-dijiste sonriendo

La hadita rápido volo para continuar con su trabajo.

Norte: entonces ya sabes cuáles son tus poderes y el porqué de ellos.

Tu: si y eso me alegra

Jack: bueno pues supongo que tu hogar debería ser en el bosque no crees?

Tu: si, nuestro hogar será en el bosque- agregaste

Jack: muy bien pero no elijas un bosque muy cálido por favor- dijo suplicando el joven guardián.

Tu: por supuesto que no, creo el bosque cerca de casa este bien

Jack: perfecto es fresco y puedes practicar tus poderes

Norte: pues ya saben que pueden contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa

Tooth, Bunny y Sandman asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

Jack: si nos disculpan ya nos vamos

Tú y Jack salieron volando hacia un bosque nevado en Canadá, donde empezaron a construir una cabaña lo más apartada posible para no tener visitas inesperadas.

Tu: creo que podría utilizar el control de la tierra para mover mi antigua casa o no?

Jack: creo que podemos intentarlo

Fueron hasta tu casa y con el control de la tierra hiciste que el piso debajo de ella se elevara y la llevaste hasta un claro en el bosque donde sería su nuevo hogar.

Cuando dejaste la casa en el piso, te desmayaste por el enorme esfuerzo que hiciste, pero antes de caer al piso Jack te detuvo y te cargo hasta tu habitación donde te recostó en la cama y te arropo, para después acostarse contigo y dormir abrazándote.

A la mañana siguiente despertaste en los brazos de Jack y sonreíste ya que él estaba despierto y paso toda la noche cuidándote, después le diste un beso corto pero tierno y es te beso la mejilla para después besar lentamente tu cuello y mientras te reías por las cosquillas y después lo separaste de ti para darle un beso en los labios abriendo tu boca para que dejara pasar su lengua y se separaron ya que el aire les hizo falta.

Tu: y que haremos hoy?

Jack: aun nada quiero que descanses porque ayer consumiste bastante energía moviendo tú sola la casa hasta aquí.

Tu: pero me siento mejor

Jack: nada de peros, vas a descansar y no se diga más

Tú solamente hiciste un puchero y Jack te pellizco la nariz.

Tu: bueno vamos a desayunar te parece?

Jack: de acuerdo

Jack te cargo hasta a la cocina y tu preparaste el desayuno ambos se sentaron en el comedor y después de desayunar volvieron a tu cuarto.

Jack: mira que hermoso paisaje

Tu: es cierto, que bueno que ahora nuestro hogar está aquí, porque ahora siempre tendré algo nuevo que dibujar- dijiste sonriendo

Jack: quieres dibujarlo ahora?

Tu: si vamos acompáñame afuera

Jack: de acuerdo

Tomaste tu cuaderno de dibujo, lápiz, colores, un borrador y un sacapuntas, después salieron al bosque para encontrar algo lindo que dibujar

Tu: mientras encuentro algo que dibujar porque no haces una figura de nieve y la dibujo?

Jack: muy bien ¿alguna petición?

Tu: un caballo

Jack: lo intentare

Y Jack hizo un caballo de nieve que después cobro vida y empezó a cabalgar por los alrededores y tu empezaste a dibujarlo.

Tu: se hace tarde vamos adentro

Jack: muy bien- fue hasta ti y te cargo

Tú simplemente dejaste que te cargara y le diste un beso en la mejilla y al llegar a la cabaña se sentaron en el sillón.

Tu: gracias por cuidarme tanto

Jack: de nada- y se acerco a ti y te dio un tierno beso mientras se ponía encima de ti.

* * *

No se preocupen habra algo de accion en el proximo capitulo ya que habra un encuentro con Pitch, por ahora es lo unico que digo, sugerencias, cirticas, consejos, nombres para la protagonista por si no les gusto Nature, todo enserio me gusta que dejen su opion :) me ayuda en proximos capitulo, adios lectores.


	8. Cuidado

Un lindo invierno

En este fanfic tú eres la protagonista y tendrás un lindo encuentro con Jack Frost

Nota: chicos espero les siga gustando la historia, inteantare subir d capitulos cada semana pero ayudenme con ideas para que la historia sea mas de su agrado y no les paresca aburrida, les pido algo de ayuda con Pitch diganme que nuevas quieren o lo dejan a mi creatividad, eso es todo los dejo seguir con la historia. besos cuidense (:

Capítulo 8:

Mientras en el Polo Norte

Norte: que pasa cupido?

Cupido: Pitch apareció e hizo que diez de las parejas recién formadas se odiaran y les causo el mayor temor posible: el de perder a la persona que amas.

Norte: no te preocupes los venceremos, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes con tus flechas de amor

Cupido: encantada, solo quiero que Pitch se detenga

Norte: muy bien solo hace falta llamar a los demás guardianes.

De vuelta en la cabaña…

Tu: ya es tarde creo que sería buena idea ir a dormir

Jack: si tienes razón

Subieron a tu cuarto y se acostaron en la cama donde durmieron arropados.

Al día siguiente cuando te despertaste Jack no estaba lo buscaste por toda la casa y no lo encontraste y te alarmaste, tenías miedo.

Entonces apareció un sujeto completamente negro que por su apariencia y lo que te habían contado era Pitch.

Tu: ¿Qué haces aquí Pitch?

Pitch: veo que me conoces, pero ¿porque estás sola?

Tu: Jack Forst está aquí- mentiste

Pitch pudo ver tus ojos el miedo de no saber dónde estaba Jack y lo empezó a usar en tu contra.

Pitch: así y porque no está aquí contigo

Tu: salió un momento

Pitch: no mientas, sé que tienes miedo de que algo le haya ocurrido

Tu: él sabe cómo cuidarse-tratabas de calmarte a ti misma

Pitch: y entonces que hace en el bosque herido- y te mostro algo como una alucinación donde Jack estaba en un acantilado herido casi muerto y sin su callado el cual le da su poder.

Tú estabas muy asustada y creíste lo que Pitch te mostro y no pudiste contener las lágrimas.

Pitch: lo ves, el miedo te puede dominar

Tu: no es cierto, Jack no puede….- trataste de usar tus poderes contra el pero tus sentimientos son parte de tus poderes y estabas dolida como para usarlos.

Pitch: pero ya está hecho querida y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo-dijo mientras se iba en las sombras riendo malévolamente.

Después de ese encuentro con Pitch estabas muy dolida y entonces viste que aparecía un hoyo en el piso lo que significaba la visita de Bunny

Bunny: que pasa _ que tienes?-pregunto el conejo muy preocupado

Tu: Pitch apareció y y….- seguías llorando desconsoladamente

Bunny te abrazo- tranquila no pasa nada si te mostro algo fue solo tu miedo fuera cual fuera- dijo tratando de tranquilizarte

Tu: pero se vio tan real- dejaste de llorar- y Jack estaba herido

Bunny: tranquila Jack esta con Norte ayudando en el taller porque Pitch como ya comprobamos ha vuelto.

Tu: si y es muy poderoso- te levantaste y le diste un fuerte abrazo a Bunny- gracias

Bunny: ven, iremos al Polo Norte

Cuando llegaron al Polo Norte lo primero que búscate fue a Jack y cuando lo viste fuiste hasta él lo abrazaste y te soltaste en llanto.

Jack: que paso? Le pregunto a Bunny

Bunny: Pitch se apareció antes de que llegara

Tu: y me mostro mi peor miedo

Jack: estas bien, te hizo daño- pregunto limpiándote las lágrimas y abrazándote fuerte

Tu: ahora que sé que estas bien, estoy tranquila

Jack: Vamos a detenerlo, no solo se está metiendo con los guardianes sino que con las demás festividades y seres mágicos.

Tu: a quien más daño?

Norte llego y contesto a tu pregunta: a Cupido

Cupido: no a mi exactamente, pero si a mi trabajo

Tooth: y con eso tus poderes y fuerza vital

Sandman empezó a hacer unas figuras de arena sobre su cabeza pero nadie le entendió pero igual se le agradeció su esfuerzo.

Bunny: tenemos que acabar con Pitch, se está saliendo de control

Norte: si, pero la pregunta es cómo lo detenemos?

Tu: como lo hicieron la primera ves?

Jack: trayendo fe y esperanza a los niños

Tu: pues Pitch esta vez está atacando al amor con odio y miedo a perder a un ser querido, entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es dar amor pero no solo a los niños sino también a los jóvenes y adultos ya que ellos lo experimentan más.

Tooth: si, todos te ayudaremos Cupido.

Cupido: por favor llámenme Andy ya estamos en confianza

Bunny: y como ayudamos Andy?

Cupido: pues necesito que me ayuden a hacer flechas últimamente no tengo tanto tiempo de hacerlas.

Norte: Jack, Nature y Bunny encárguense de hacer todas las flechas posibles, Andy, Sandy y Tooth ustedes formen la mayor cantidad de parejas posibles y yo me encargare de buscar los materiales para las flechas, después veremos los avances e idearemos un plan contra Pitch.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas tareas y empezaron a hacer sus deberes.

Jack: y como se hace una flecha?

Tú le mostraste el procedimiento haciendo una flecha de bronce, usando tu control en el metal.

Jack: bueno creo que ya entendí- y empezó a hacer flechas como le mostraste y le salieron perfectas

Bunny: voy a ver si Norte necesita ayuda

Jack y Tú: está bien- sonriendo

Bunny fue hasta con Norte para ayudarlo a buscar los materiales para las flechas

Mientras tanto contigo y Jack cada 10 minutos llegaban las haditas de Tooth por algunas flechas, al parecer estaban formando muchas parejas

Tu: esto es muy sencillo

Jack: claro tú puedes controlar el metal-dijo el joven guardián

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Pitch

Pitch: Muy bien al menos ya entregue el mensaje de que tan fuerte puedo crear mis miedos-dijo riéndose- pero eso fue solo el primer nivel para asustar. Esta vez voy a acabar con los guardianes, PARA SIEMPRE- dijo mientras empezaba a hacer un el truco que ya había probado con Nature pero esta vez más potente.

* * *

Hola chicos espero les haya gustado el cap, favor de dejar sugerencias, opinones, cirticas e ideas para el proximo capitulo :) todo es bien recivido


	9. cosas

Un lindo invierno

En este fic tu eres la protagonista

Nota:chicos la protagonista ya no se llamara Nature se llamara _ Nature, si Nature sera su apellido asi como Jack Forst, bueno espero les gusten los cambios.

* * *

Capítulo: 9

En el Polo Norte

Tu: son todas la flechas que puedo hacer en un día-dijiste muy agotada

Jack: no te preocupes hicimos las suficientes como para enamorar a cada persona 3 veces-dijo riendo

Tu: estoy agotada creo que sería mejor que me fuera a la cabaña

Jack: pero no sola no quiero que Pitch se te vuelva a acercar

Tu: muy bien vámonos-dijiste tomando su mano

Jack y tú se fueron a la cabaña para descansar.

Tu: fue un muy largo y difícil día pero, me alegro de estar en casa.

Jack: yo también-dijo besándote la frente

Tú y Jack subieron a tu cuarto y se sentaron en la cama.

Jack: te prometo que no dejare que Pitch se vuelva a acercar a ti.

Tu: ese no es el problema

Jack: cuál es entonces?

Tu: el problema es que puede hacer que tu peor miedo se vuelva real ante tus ojos

Jack: eso es nuevo, si no te importa que pregunte qué fue lo que viste?

Tu: te vi a ti en un acantilado sin tu callado para defenderte y estabas mal herido casi muerto…. – y no pudiste contener las lágrimas porque esa escena volvió a tu cabeza.

Jack te abrazo para consolarte- tranquila eso no va a pasar-y te seco las lágrimas con su pulgar.

Tu: eso espero- dijiste mientras suspirabas y lo abrazabas más fuerte

Jack te separo un poco de el para poder darte un muy reconfortador beso en los labios, que después se volvió tierno y apasionado, después tú le diste otro beso y te sentiste mucho mejor.

Tu: sabes tenías razón

Jack: en que

Tu: este es y será el mejor y más lindo invierno de mi vida y todo gracias a ti

Jack: culpable, me declaro culpable

Tú te acurrucaste entre las sabanas y el pecho de Jack y te quedaste dormida mientras el cepillaba tu cabello.

Esa noche tuviste un lindo sueño con Jack

En la mañana al despertar Jack te estaba abrazando y tú le diste un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Fuiste a la sala y viste que el día estaba hermoso y había un paisaje precioso por la ventana así que decidiste salir y dejarle una nota a Jack, para que fuera contigo ya que estuviera despierto.

Saliste con tu cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, empezaste a dibujar el paisaje y le agregaste unos toques personales, después te pareció ver a Jack entre los árboles y fuiste hasta el, pero para tu sorpresa no era Jack, sino que Pitch pero esta vez ya estabas preparada.

Tu: que quieres

Pitch: a Jack Frost

Tu: él no está aquí y yo no te he hecho nada, ahora vete o usare mis poderes contra

Pitch: lo sé, y ahora que te observo bien debo decir que tiene buen gusto

Tu: largo-y lánzate una ráfaga de fuego, pero Pitch se fue entre las sombras

Pitch salió y dijo: y también vengo para presentarme ya que no se tu nombre

Tu: ni lo sabrás

Pitch: bueno a juzgar por lo que se ahora te llaman Nature pero ese es tu apellido así que debería llamarte _ o me equivoco?- tú te quedaste asombrada como supo tu nombre?

Tu: bueno ya nos presentamos, ahora largo- y Pitch desapareció

Pitch apareció detrás de ti y atrapo tu manos.

Pitch: bueno ahora tendré algo de compañía antes de Jack llegue-dijo mientras te dormía con una arena negra

Tú caíste dormida y Pitch te amarro bien antes de llevarte lejos.

En la cabaña con Jack

Jack se despertó y bajo entonces vio tu nota y fue a buscarte al bosque.

Jack: _! _! Grito y al no obtener respuestas se alarmo

Entonces fue en busca de los guardianes para buscarte en la guarida de Pitch.

Cuando Jack, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, Norte y Cupido llegaron a la guarida bajo tierra de Pitch lo primero en hacer fue buscarte.

Pitch: se les perdió algo, o más bien alguien-dijo maliciosamente.

Jack: dónde está?-dijo más que enojado

Pitch: tranquilízate Jack ella está bien conmigo- y después se fue entre las sombras y volvió contigo ya despierta amordazada, amarrada y con algunas lágrimas en tus mejillas.

Jack: no la toques

Tú le hiciste una seña a Jack tratando de decirle que era una trampa y que salieran de ahí.

Jack pudo ver tus señales y las comprendió pero solo les dijo a los guardianes que esperaran afuera y que él lo haría a su manera.

Pitch te quito el pañuelo que te impedía hablar, para después decirte algo en el oído que te hizo soltar una lagrima de miedo, ira y dolor.

Tu: no lo hagas-le dijiste a Pitch casi suplicado- por favor

Pitch: tanto te importa el, pero en realidad es él te ama tanto como tú a él?- dijo mientras acariciaba tu cabello

Jack: Pitch el problema es conmigo, ella no tiene nada que ver, suéltala ahora-dijo enojado

Pitch: creo que la respuesta es Si- dijo mientras ponía tu cuerpo cada vez más cerca de el- bueno Frost la dejare ir por esta vez pero eso no te salvara a ti- pero antes de soltarte, te giro para darte un beso en la mejilla y fue algo que te asusto mucho.

Cuando Pitch te libero y fuiste con los guardianes.

Jack: ahora si te voy a matar Pitch- dijo mientras le lanzaba ataques

Pitch: tranquilízate Frost, como tú lo dijiste mi pelea es contigo y no le hice nada a _- dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Jack no dudo más y utilizo todas sus fuerzas y poderes en un ataque que dejo a Pitch en el piso sin poder levantarse.

Después de ese ataque Jack salió con los guardianes casi desmayándose.

Tú lo atrapaste y lo abrazaste por lo que había hecho para salvarte.

Tu: gracias Jack-dijiste mientras lo ayudabas a sostenerse.

Jack: te prometí que te cuidaría, pero no te pude salvar antes de – lo callaste dándole un beso en los labios.

Tu: shhh no digas nada, vamos a casa yo te llevare ahora tú eres el que tiene que descansar-Jack sonrío y se fueron.

Al llegar a casa fuiste a tu cuarto y dejaste a Jack reposando en la cama mientras te acomodabas junto a él.

Jack: me perdonas?

Tu: no hay nada que perdonar, lo importante es que llegaste-dándole un abrazo

Jack sonrió y te beso la cabeza.

* * *

Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, criticas lo que sea es bien recivido y me ayuda con siguientes capitulos.


	10. es un amor

Un lindo invierno

Nota: chicos perdon por no subir el cap ante pero mi imaginacion estaba seca y tenia examenes :s pero ya los termines :) asi que actualizatre mas rapido

* * *

Capítulo 10:

Era de noche Jack y tú estaban en su cama, Jack estaba recostado ya casi durmiéndose pero quería seguir platicando contigo así que no se daba por vencido con el sueño.

Tu: Jack es tarde deberías dormir, usaste toda tu energía en el ataque contra Pitch-dijiste mirando el reloj

Jack: no quiero dormir, quiero seguir platicando contigo-dijo en un bostezo

Tu: está bien, no puedo discutir contigo-dijiste resignándote

Jack se rio y te abrazo más a él y como estas de espaldas empezó a hablarte al oído.

Tu: Jack me haces cosquillas-dijiste entre risitas

Jack: lo sé-dijo hablándote al oído pero esta vez con una voz seductora y después te beso el cuello.

Tu: no Jack me haces cosquillas- dijiste pero él siguió besándote y te separaste un poco de él.

Jack: oye

Tu: suficiente Jack debes descansar si puedes 8 horas, enserio estas muy débil

Jack: está bien, intentare dormir-dijo resignándose enfadado

Tu alegre te acostaste de un lado de la cama y el del otro pero como estaba enojado no te abrazo como de costumbre y eso te entristeció.

Tu: debes descansar necesitas tus fuerzas para hacer una guerra de nieve, porque mañana iremos con Jaime

Jack se volteo a verte y con una media sonrisa y te respondió: sé que necesito descansar pero no me gusta que te alejes de mi porque siento un rechazo de tu parte.

Tu: Jack yo daría mi vida por ti, pero que me retire un poco de ti no significa que ya no te quiera cerca.

Jack se sintió más tranquilo al oír esas palabras y te junto hacia el para dormir abrazados.

Tu: buenas noches- y le diste un beso

Jack: buenas noches-mientras te cepillaba en pelo con su mano

Y esa vez Jack se quedó dormido antes que tú.

En la mañana te despertaste y Jack ya estaba abajo con el desayuno servido esperándote.

Tu: te quedo delicioso

Jack: gracias

Tu: vamos hay que alegrarle el día a Jaime y sus amigos

Jack: perfecto

Salieron de la casa y fueron al parque donde efectivamente estaban Jaime y sus amigos

Jaime: hola Jack, hola _! Dijo muy emocionado

Tu: hola Jaime, listo para una guerra de nieve

Jaime: claro solo deja voy por Isabel y los demás

Jack: corre

Tu: bueno creo que ya es hora de cambiar a modo control de nieve y tus ojos cambiaron de _(tu color de ojos) a azules y tu cabellos se hizo blanco como el de Jack.

Jaime llego corriendo con sus amigos y se presentaron todos para después empezar con la guerra de bolas de nieve.

Isabel: vaya _ eres idéntica a Jack

Tu: solo cuando controlo la nieve-dijiste mientras cambiabas a tu forma normal- pero en realidad así es como soy

Isabel: me alegra que seas una guardiana me agradas mucho-dijo sonriendo

Tu: tú también, y gracias por ahora creer en una nueva guardiana.

Jack: me alegra saber que más niños te estén viendo.

Tu: Jack creo que deberíamos ver cómo van los guardianes y Cupido-dijiste recordando que tenían una misión

Jack: cierto, pero antes debemos recordarles a estos niños que Cupido es real.

Después se fueron al Polo Norte donde todos estaban reunidos pero alegres.

Tu: Andy ya has logrado crear más parejas?

Andy: si y esta vez todas están funcionando y me siento mejor mis poderes ya están más fuertes

Bunny: y eso fue gracias a todos

Norte: es cierto, la última vez creaste una dotación de flechas como para dos años.

Tu: no estaba segura de cuantas hacer?

Jack: y ha pasado algo con Pitch

Tooth: no se ha sabido nada sobre él desde su enfrentamiento

Jack: creo que esta vez lo deje muy herido, tal vez para siempre

Norte: aun así hay que seguir alerta no sabemos si Pitch este guardando un truco bajo la manga

Bunny: hay que seguir ayudando a Andy, hasta que sus poderes se estabilicen- dijo poniendo su pata en el hombro de Andy

Andy: pues mis poderes están bien, pero igual me vendría bien su ayuda- dijo volteándose para darle un abrazo

Tú y Tooth: sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo

Norte: pues ahora aprovechando que estamos todos juntos creo que sería bueno darles esto-dijo Norte sacando un costal

Tu: que es eso?

Norte: son regalos para ustedes- dijo mientras sacaba los obsequios

Norte: esto es para Andy- dijo mientras le daba un arco más fino y estilizado junto un carcaj más grande- este es para Tooth- dijo mientras le daba una caja que se veía pequeña pero que no tenía fondo donde podría poner los dientes y mantenerlos más a salvo- este otro es para Bunny- dijo mientras le daba al conejo de pascuas una pequeña espada- este es para ti- dijo mientras te daba un brazalete con hecho con todos los elementos que se podían controlar y que le combina perfecto al collar de delfín que ya tienes- y este otro es para Jack- dijo mientras le daba su propio mapa de fe para colocarlo en su cabaña y saber a qué niños acudir.

Todos: Gracias Norte

Norte: esperen faltan estas esferas tele transportadoras- dijo dándole una bolsa llena de ellas a cada uno- cuando tengan problemas no duden en buscarse

Tu: todos cuentan con mi apoyo

Jack: y el mío

Bunny: y el mío

Tooth: cuenten conmigo

Andy: saben que los apoyare

Norte: ahora si espero que no haya más inconvenientes

Jack: Norte que tal si intentamos que no solo los niños crean en nosotros sino también los adolescentes y los adultos.

Norte: no sé si se pueda lograr con todo el mundo Jack, pues sabes que cuando crecen los niños dejan de creer

Tu: eso es cierto, cuando iba a la escuela yo era la única que aun creía en ustedes aparte de los niños de primaria

Jack: podríamos tratar o no?

Norte: lo intentaremos Jack, te lo aseguro

Tooth: pero y como lo hacemos?

Andy: pues los jóvenes y niños creen en mi por lo cual me pueden ver

Bunny: les dirías a los jóvenes que existimos?

Andy: les diré sobre su existencia pero deben acompañarme para que los vean

Norte: está hecho lo intentaremos pero será en 1 semana ya que algunos tienen mucho trabajo

Jack: muy bien nos veremos

Tu: adiós

Los demás guardianes: adiós

Tú y Jack se fueron a su hogar en el bosque.

Al llegar te sentaste en el sillón y le indicaste a Jack se sentara contigo, Jack se sentó a tu lado y te acostó en su regazo.

Jack: tenemos una semana de descanso para hacer lo que queramos

Tu: eso es relajante, son como unas vacaciones y bien merecidas

Jack: a si es- dijo mientras te besaba

* * *

Espero y les guste, dejen criticas, suregencias, lo que quieran :) todo es bien recivido ;)


	11. a descansar

Un lindo invierno

Chich s perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero mi creatividad ha estado por los suelos asi que me disculpo

Capítulo 11:

Tu: Jack?

Jack: si

Tu: crees que Pitch vuelva?

Jack: no lo sé, pero si vuelve te protegeré con mi vida

Tu: y yo a ti

Jack: solo quiero que estés segura, no importa lo que me pase a mí – dijo muy sincero

Tu: pero no sabría que hacer sin ti – dijiste triste

Se besaron y después fueron a tu cuarto para ver una película

Elegiste una de las películas que tenías y la pusiste en la DVD para después sentarte en la cama junto a Jack

Jack: que quieres hacer mañana?

Tu: quiero un día para descansar y los demás podemos ir por el mundo a llevar días nevados

Jack: perfecto

Tu: mañana lo único que quiero hacer es estar junto a ti- pensaste en voz alta

Jack: y yo junto a ti- te dijo al oído con su sensual voz mientras te hacia cosquillas en el oído

Los dos se acostaron en la cama abrazados, le diste pausa a la película

Tu: Jack necesito que me respondas una pregunta que he querido hacerte hace mucho tiempo

Jack: Lo que tú quieras! Siempre te responderé con sinceridad- Te dijo sentándose lentamente mientras te miraba con una cara de duda-

Tu: ¿qué fue lo que más te gusto de mí desde un principio?

Jack: Fue tu forma de ser, lo que llevas por dentro y no solo por el físico, eres linda y amable, eres una excelente persona que lo que más me atrajo fue tu belleza interior y tu hermosa voz

Tu: aww que tierno eres- le diste un beso en la mejilla

Jack: ¿y qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

Tu: tu sonrisa, tu pelo blanco con plateado, tu forma de ser, tu protección conmigo, tus ojos …..

Jack no te dejo terminar porque te beso y tú le correspondiste muy feliz, después de separase se acostaron en la cama abrazados, entonces Jack empezó a besarte los labios dulcemente y tu ponías tus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, después de separarse Jack empezó a besar tu cuello y tu revolvías su cabello

Jack: te amo- dijo acostándose entre besos, para después separase de ti

Tu: yo te amo más-dijiste acurrucándote en su pecho

Esa noche durmieron más juntos de lo normal

En la mañana

Jack: que quieres hacer hoy?

Tu: quisiera ir a la playa,- dijiste emocionada - pero no sé si tú puedas? –dijiste triste

Jack: la verdad yo tampoco lo sé, pero sigo conservando mi helada temperatura- dijo tratando de animarte

Tu: entonces vamos?

Jack: claro

Tu: muy bien, me cambiare

Jack salió de tu cuarto, tú te fuiste a bañar, después te pusiste un traje de baño y encima ropa cómoda, una blusa sin mangas y un short, junto con tenis blancos.

Mientras tanto Jack te espero en el pasillo, cuando saliste Jack te miro.

Tu: no te vas a cambiar?

Jack: que me debo poner?

Tu: llévate una camisa blanca y un short y aparte tu ropa normal

Jack: pero solo tengo esta ropa

Tu: pues entonces primero iremos de compras

Jack: de acuerdo

Tu: por suerte aún tengo algo de dinero que ahorre hace mucho, pero ahora tenemos que ponernos ropa abrigada porque iremos a un lugar público.

Jack: más bien tú te tienes que poner ropa abrigada, recuerda los adultos no me ven.

Tu: cierto- dijiste triste- lo siento

Jack: no importa- dijo abrazándote y dándote un beso en la frente

Tú y Jack salieron al centro comercial más cercano para comprar ropa.

Tu: que te parece esta?- dijiste sosteniendo una camisa a cuadros para Jack

Jack: se ve linda

Tu: muy bien, la compraremos

Pasaron 2 horas en la tienda comprando la suficiente ropa para que Jack tuviera un atuendo para cada estación del año y también algunos accesorios, después de comparar ropa se cambiaron otra vez y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a tu casa se pusieron la ropa de playa.

Tu: muy bien ahora hay que hacer una maleta para llevar la ropa casual y abrigada para cuando regresemos

Jack: de acuerdo- dijo mientras empezaba a doblar la ropa

Tu: muy bien ahora ya tenemos todo listo, nos vamos

Jack: claro mi amor- dijo quitándote la maleta y te beso

Tú le correspondiste y cuando se separaron lo volviste a besar pero más apasionadamente, Jack te atrajo más a él y tu pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, esta vez al separarse Jack te empezó a besar tu cuello y hombros, y tu alborotaste su pelo.

Tu: creo que deberíamos irnos- y Jack se separó de ti

Jack: está bien, se hará lo que tú digas- dijo besándote la frente

Tú y Jack se fueron volando hasta Cancún y se fueron directamente a la playa, dejando las maletas entre los arbustos bien escondidas.

Tu: es hermosa, no crees?-le preguntaste a Jack mirando la playa

Jack: si, pero no más que tu- dijo abrazándote por detrás

Tu: no te sientes algo incómodo por el calor?

Jack: no en realidad- respondió sincero

Tu: bueno pero en cuanto sientas algo mal dime y nos vamos ok?

Jack: yo te aviso, no me cuides tanto

Tu: pero y que hago para que la gente no me vea?

Jack: quédate en forma de agua-control hasta que nos vayamos

Tu: lo intentare- y tu pelo cambio de café a blanco y tus ojos de cafés a azul turquesa.

Jack: perfecta

Tu: como me veo mejor de todas mis transformaciones

Jack: te ves perfecta en todas, porque sigues siendo tú

Tu: gracias- y le diste un beso en la mejilla

Jack: que hacemos?

Tu: pues estar un rato en el mar, me relajan las olas

Jack: muy bien vamos, dijo tomándote de la mano y corriendo hacia el mar

Estuvieron entre las olas un par de horas y después se fueron a recostar en la arena

Tomaste una toalla y la pusiste en la arena te recostaste y Jack se acostó a tu lado

Tu: te divertiste?

Jack: si, aunque ya empiezo a sentir que mis poderes bajan

Tu: está bien, hay que irnos

Jack: yo llevo las maletas

Jack tomo las maletas de entre los arbustos y se fueron hasta un bosque más frio para descansar.

* * *

dejen comentarios, sugerencias, etc...


	12. 3

Capítulo 12:

Jack: ya me siento mejor- dijo recostándose en la hierba fresca del bosque

Tu: perdón- dijiste- no debí arriesgarte yendo a la playa- te solaste en lagrimas

Jack se paró y te abrazo fuerte para consolarte, limpio tus lágrimas con su pulgar y te beso la frente

Jack: no te disculpes por nada- dijo viéndote a los ojos- hoy me divertí como nunca aunque fue mucho tiempo en el calor para mí- dijo algo bueno muy mareado y se dejó caer en la hierba

Tu: Jack, Jack!- gritaste muy preocupada ayudándolo a levantarse

Jack: tranquila estoy bien es solo que mi cuerpo apenas está recuperando lo helado- dijo queriéndose poner de pie y tú se lo impediste

Tu: siéntate y descansa, todavía estamos a 1 hora de casa y tenemos todo el tiempo para tomar un largo descanso aquí

Jack: no importa ya estoy bien, solo unos minutos y nos vamos

Tu: es que no sé qué haría si te pasa algo

Jack se paró y se puso detrás de ti para acercarte a su cuerpo y después dejarse caer hacia atrás quedando acostados en la hierba tu encima de él.

Tu: dije que descansaras, no que me pusieras encima de ti- dijiste riéndote

Jack te dijo al oído- eso no era lo que quería hacer

Tu: oh y qué era?-dijiste dudosa

Jack: verte sonreír- dijo antes de besarte

Tu: y para qué?- preguntaste sorprendida pero muy feliz

Jack: es que amo tu sonrisa, me encanta verte feliz- dijo algo apenado y con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

Tu: aww eso es muy tierno- y le diste un fuerte abrazo para después besarlo

Jack: la única tierna aquí eres tu- dijo mientras te pellizcaba la nariz y la besaba

Tú arrugaste la nariz por el frio tacto y le diste un beso en la mejilla

Jack te jalo hacia sí y te dio un apasionado beso que te estaba derritiendo, porque Jack sabe cómo hacerte sentir especial, única y hacerte gritar con un solo beso, se separaron hasta que el aire hizo falta.

Tú simplemente no podías parar de sonreír

Jack: se perfectamente cómo poner esa sonría en tu rostro

Tu: claro que si

Jack: y lo volveré a hacer- dijo mientras te daba otro beso

Tu: creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa, está anocheciendo

Jack: oh cierto, vámonos- dijo ayudándote a pararte

Se fueron volando lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la cabaña, cuando llegaron dejaron las maletas y tú te tendiste en el sillón.

Jack: estas muy agotada verdad?- te pregunto, pero no respondiste porque ya estabas en un profundo sueño

Jack se dio cuenta, te miro lleno de amor y ternura después te sonrió y te tomo en brazos para llevarte al cuarto, te costó y te arropo para que durmieras abrigada aunque no lo necesitaras mucho. Te despertaste un poco y viste a Jack saliendo de la habitación entonces

Tu: quédate- le indicaste que se acostara a tu lado

Jack: oh, perdón te desperté?

Tu: no en realidad, quédate por favor si?- hiciste una cara de niña de 5 años que nadie puede resistir

Jack: está bien- dijo resignado

Jack se acostó y se acomodaron quedando abrazados mientras se miraban.

Jack: gracias

Tu: porque?

Jack: por hacer de mi vida la más feliz

Tu: yo sería la que debería agradecerte

Jack: y porque?

Tu: por aparecer en mi vida y volver a llenarla de amor y felicidad- dijiste abrazándolo más fuerte y Jack te beso la frente

Jack: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Tu: y tú en la mía

Se quedaron dormidos acurrucados uno sobre el otro y a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaste

Tu: buenos días

Jack: buenos días mi amor-dijo mientras te besaba

Tu: que quieres desayunar?

Jack: lo que tú quieras

Tu: muy bien, vamos

Bajaron a la cocina y preparaste unos hotcakes para desayunar

Jack: umm deliciosos

Tu: gracias

Jack: que quieres hacer hoy?

Tu: te prometí que llevaríamos días nevados a los niños

Jack: perfecto

Jack y tú salieron de la casa y se fueron volando a la ciudad cercana para divertirse con los niños.

En cuanto bajaron fueron directamente hacia el parque donde los niños empezaron a rodear a Jack y entonces tu empezaste a cambiar tu color de ojos y pelo para poder controlar la nieve y jugar con los niños también.

Jack: niños quieren un día nevado

Niños: si

Tu: muy bien hay que divertirnos

Jack empezó a hacer bolas de nieve y a lanzarlas a los niños que también contestaron con bolas de nieve empezando una guerra, tú le lanzabas bolas de nieve a Jack y el a los niños, mientras que los niños disparaban a todas partes divirtiéndose.

Jack: quieres una alianza? –te pregunto al ver que los niños que juntaron para lanzarte bolas de nieve y no todas las podías esquivar

Tu: de acuerdo- dijiste mientras empezabas a hacer que algunas de las bolas de nieve de los niños se convirtieran en agua

Niños: hey- gritaron molestos

Jack: a mí no me miren

Tu: creían que solo podía controlar la nieve? –preguntas divertida

Siguieron jugando hasta que se hizo tarde y las madres de los niños los llamaban para ir a casa

Jack: me divertí mucho hoy- dijo poniendo su brazo en tus hombros

Tu: yo también-dijiste muy sonriente

Jack y tú se fueron a la cabaña a descansar

Jack: que mal

Tu: que pasa

Jack: solo nos queda día de vacaciones

Tu: oh es cierto pasado mañana debemos ir al Polo Norte con los demás

Jack: ojala mañana fuera eterno

Tu: pero no podemos hacer eso

Jack: ni modo

Tu: pues hay que aprovechar lo que nos queda

* * *

ayudenme tengo un bloqueo de escritora porfavor dejen sugerencias :(


	13. Promesa

Capítulo 13:

Jack se acercó a ti y te beso apasionadamente, durante el beso te cargo hasta tu habitación y se recostaron en la cama.

Tu: Jack…. – dijiste con voz cortada

Jack: shh-dijo tapándote la boca con su dedo, después te dio un beso en la frente y te abrazo

Jack: quiero quedarme contigo para siempre

Tu: y yo contigo- dijiste abrazándolo

Jack: Te prometo estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte y hacerte feliz

Tu: y yo te prometo siempre estar a tu lado no importa lo que pase- dijiste besándolo

Jack: esto pareció más como si fuera una boda, te prometo que encontrare la forma de "casarnos" por así decirlo pero en una Iglesia real

Tu: muy bien, aunque creo que será algo difícil que el padre crea en ti-dijiste riendo

Jack: entonces usaremos a Norte- dijo mientras se tapaban con la cobija

Tu: hoy fue un largo día

Jack: si, pero igual fue de los mejores

Tu: mientras estés conmigo siempre serán los mejores días

Jack te beso y te dijo al oído: descansa mi princesa

Tu: buenas noches-dijiste en un bostezo

Esa noche tuviste una pesadilla, en tu sueño despertabas y Jack ya no estaba, te alarmaste y saliste a buscarlo y no lo encontraste, intentaste usar tu aire-control pero no podías porque eras humana normal, entonces te diste cuenta que tu casa no estaba en el bosque, le gritaste a Pitch que detuviera su ilusión pero nada paso y era como si nada nunca hubieran existido, (como ya deben se saber cuándo alguien tiene una pesadilla es porque Pitch esta en ese momento presente en la habitación)

Pitch-pensamiento- se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme, aunque sueñe con Frost, pero puedo cambiar ese sueño- pensaba mientras cepillaba tu cabello con sus dedos, te dio un beso en la mejilla y luego transformo tu sueño en una pesadilla. (más adelante verán como Pitch recibió una flecha de cupido)

Te despertaste a las 2:00 a.m asustada y viste a Jack a tu lado, te tranquilizaste y no le tomaste importancia y te volviste a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertaste en los brazos de Jack aunque él ya estaba despierto

Tu: uummm buenos días Jack-dijiste con mucho sueño

Jack: buenos días _

Tu: que quieres hacer hoy?

Jack: pasar el día contigo

Tu sonreíste, muy bien entonces será un día en casa, vamos a desayunar pero primero me cambio

Jack salió del cuarto y te cambiaste con tu atuendo de guardiana

Cuando bajaron a la cocina para su sorpresa encontraron a los guardianes junto con Cupido.

Tu: que paso?

Norte: Pitch ha vuelto

Tu: no, no, no, no puede ser-dijiste algo histérica

Jack: que tienes?-dijo preocupado, tomando tus hombros

Tu: en la noche tuve una pesadilla donde ustedes no existían y yo ya no tenía poderes, era como si nunca los hubiera conocido- dijiste asustada y tiste

Jack te abrazo muy fuerte y te beso la frente- eso nunca va a pasar, te lo prometo y si llega a pasar volvería a buscarte

Andy: tranquila _, Jack tiene razón nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí y tú no puedes perdernos.

Tooth: pero esto confirma el regreso de Pitch

Bunny: ¿y ahora que es lo que quiere?

Norte: eso lo tendremos que averiguar, pero antes necesito que todos se queden en el Polo Norte, porque Pitch intentara atacarnos uno por uno él sabe que no nos puede derrotar juntos.

Jack: muy bien, creo que deberíamos irnos ya

Tooth: de acuerdo

Norte: bueno pero primero _ hay algo que necesites de aquí antes de irnos

Tu: si esperen vuelvo rápido

Subiste a tu cuarto y en una bolsa pequeña pusiste 4 cambios de ropa y te pusiste el collar de delfín, cuando bajaste todos fueron hasta el portal al Polo Norte.

Jack: no te preocupes vamos a derrotar a Pitch y esta vez será para siempre, te lo prometo-dijo mientras te daba un abrazo para derretirse y te besaba la punta de la cabeza

Tu: gracias, eso espero

Al pasar por el portal llegaron al taller en el Polo Norte.

Norte: vamos a idear un plan para detener a Pitch

Tu: pero tengo una duda si él es inmortal ¿Cómo lo vamos a derrotar?

Jack: eso es cierto

Norte: el hombre en la luna me mostro un encierro de donde no podrá volver a escapar

Tooth: este encierro es en un espejo, pero Pitch no podrá escapar de el porque es espejo será como un portal a un mundo desconocido

Tu: ¿y como sabemos que no podrá volver?

Bunny: porque será un portal sellado

Tu: como haremos para que Pitch entre por el portal

Norte: pues primero debemos averiguar que está tramando, detenerlo y por ultimo encarcelarlo

Jack: y que esperamos, hay que investigar

Andy: Jack, no es tan fácil también tenemos que estar unidos, no podemos dejar que Pitch nos derrote uno por uno, ni que nos encuentre solos porque nos atraparía con sus ilusiones y cada vez son más realistas y aterradoras que las anteriores

* * *

dejen comentarios y sujerencias :), les gustaria que cuando en mi fic sea 14 de febrero que sera dentro de 4 caps haga un especial para las parejas?, despues veran como es que Pitch resulta enamorada


	14. Es muy romantico

Capítulo 14:

En la guarida de Pitch

*flash back* (antes de que Pitch te capturara)

Pitch: es hora voy a cobrar mi venganza contra Jack Frost, pero antes le hare una vistita a Cupido

Pitch fue con Andy y destrozo varias de las flechas, después Andy tomo una y se la lanzo justo en el corazón, Pitch se fue tratando de no ver nada hasta que se estampo contra un árbol y lo que vio fue a ti junto a Jack paseando en el bosque, en ese momento Pitch sintió algo por ti amor tal vez, pero por Jack, esta vez el sintió mas que odio sintió celos.

*fin del flash back*

Pitch: debo quitarme esta flecha de Cupido, esto puede arruinar mi venganza en contra de los guardianes, en especial ahora que forma parte de ellos-dijo tratando de sacarte de su cabeza.

De regreso con los guardianes

Tu: y cuando pondremos el plan en marcha?

Norte: cuando tengamos alguna pista sobre el paradero de Pitch, mientras tanto será mejor que descanses

Jack: yo me encargare de eso

Andy: estaremos en contacto

Tooth: de acuerdo

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Jack y tú fueron a la cabaña

Cuando entraste Jack te abrazo por detrás y te cargo hasta tu cuarto para acostarte en tu cama

Tu: Jack…

Jack: si?

Tu: crees que olvide mi vida humana?

Jack: no lo sé, y espero que no- dijo pensativo- porque? Has olvidado algo

Tu: lo que pasa es que no estoy recordando mucho de mi pasado

Jack: no te preocupes, uno siempre olvida cosas cuando está preocupado y ahora vaya que lo estamos con lo de Pitch

Tu: si, solo espero no olvidar como eran mis padres- dijiste lo último soltando una lagrima

Jack te abrazo, pero no pudiste dejar de llorar en su hombro, entonces te dio un abrazo mucho más fuerte y tú le correspondiste, mientras te empezabas a tranquilizar

Jack: yo me asegurare de que nunca los olvides-dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas en tu rostro y te daba otro abrazo

Tu: gracias- dijiste acurrucándote en su pecho y recostándolos en la cama, quedando Jack en la cama contigo a su lado, tu cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándote

Jack te movió quedando tu cara y la suya a centímetros, para luego unir sus labios en un beso tierno al principio para después con su legua pedir paso a tu boca, se lo concediste y con su lengua empezó a explorar tu boca, hasta meter su lengua por tu garganta haciéndote jadear

Al separarse por falta de aire Jack te dedico una de sus sexys sonrisas con sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Tu: wow

Jack simplemente se rio y te volvió a acostar en su pecho.

Te quedaste dormida mientras Jack te cepillaba tu cabello

A la mañana siguiente despertaste en los brazos de Jack y lo besaste para despertarlo

Jack: linda manera de despertar

Tu solo sonreíste

Jack: te gustaría pasar el día en casa?

Tu: es lo que más quiero en este momento

Jack: perfecto-dijo levantándose de la cama

Tu: muy bien solo me cambiare- dijiste tomando ropa y entrando al baño

Jack: te espero amor

Tu: de acuerdo

Cuando saliste del baño, llevabas puesta una blusa de tirantes naranja, encima una blusa holgada y un short de mezclilla junto con unos tenis

Jack: wow

Tu: hay Jack-dijiste sonrojándote

Jack: te ves preciosa- dijo besando tus hombros

Tu: gracias- dijiste mientras disfrutabas su frio tacto en tu piel

Después de un rato Jack se separó de ti y te miro a los ojos como esperando una respuesta

Tu: que pasa?

Jack: nada, solo quería saber si no te molesto

Tu: para nada, se sintió muy bien

Jack: menos mal, no quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras-dijo sonriendo y mirándote a los ojos con una cara angelical

Tu: cuando algo me disguste, te lo diré y me apartare al instante

Jack: por favor, no soportaría hacerte daño- dijo poniendo su mano en tu mentón

Tu: jamás me has hecho daño y estoy segura de que jamás lo harás- Dijiste inclinándote para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios

Jack: vamos a desayunar- dijo tomándote en brazos mientras salían de la habitación

Tu: de acuerdo- dijiste pasando tus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Jack te dejo en el comedor y se puso a preparar el desayuno "_" (tu desayuno favorito)

Puso el desayuno en dos platos y fue al comedor para servirte uno a ti y el otro para él, después preparo jugo de naranja y lo sirvió

Tu: ummm _ (tu desayuno favorito), es mi favorito….. Gracias –dijiste al probarlo

Jack: ya lo sabía y de nada- dijo sentándose a tu lado

Después de desayunar se lavaron los dientes y fueron a tu cuarto para ver Los juegos del hambre la cual ya se convirtió en una de sus películas favoritas.

* * *

chicos, lectores, todos ustedes se que me estaran odiando por no actualizar pronto, ni que los captitulos sean tan largos como antes pero mi imaginacion se va a la hora de escribir, dejen sus sugerencias, ideas para proximos capitulo y comentarios plis :)


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

En ratos durante la película Jack y tú se besaron, Jack poso su lengua en tu labio inferior pidiendo entrar a tu boca, pero tú en cambio sellaste tus labios formando una sonrisa mientras seguían con el beso, Jack siguió intentando pasar su lengua por tus labios, mientras que seguías negándole el paso, Jack gimió y si separar sus labios te tomo de la cintura apretándote contra su cuerpo y haciéndote dar un pequeño chillido que hizo que abrieras la boca, lo cual Jack tomo como una oportunidad para pasar su lengua dentro de tu boca, Jack tomo tus mejillas y te acerco más a él (como si fuera posible), mientras pasaba su legua por tu garganta, hacia arriba y abajo, lo que te hizo gemir por la nueva sensación, posaste tus brazos sobre su cuello, sus lenguas peleaban por el control y después de unos momentos se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Tu: Di-os J- Jack…. Dijiste tratando de recuperar tu ritmo normal de respiración

Jack: perdón si fue muy rudo, pero necesitada sentir ese beso- dijo algo agitado, mientras tomaba tus manos

Tu: no te disculpes, fue delicioso- dijiste abrazando su cuello y depositando besos en el

Jack: ummm tus besos también lo son- dijo disfrutando tus besos, mientras el ladeaba su cabeza para darte más espacio en su cuello y poso sus brazos en tu espalda acercándote más a él, entonces mordiste un poco de su cuello dejándole un chupón, Jack simplemente gruño entre dientes- ahora déjame devolverte el favor

Jack empezó a besar tu cuello, mientras acariciaba tu cabello, tu solo disfrutabas del contacto y fue entonces cuando Jack empezó a chupar y morder tu cuello, diste un pequeño gemido por la magnífica sensación ya que era una manera que solo él podría hacerte sentir, cuando Jack termino de chupar tu cuello pudiste sentir un chupetón algo grande, y al tocarlo con tu mano solo te sonrojaste, para ver que Jack tenia uno exactamente igual, aunque el que él te hizo quedo aún más marcado, ya que Jack tiene más fuerza que tú y el si pretendía hacerte uno.

Después de ver Los juegos del hambre y su sesión de besos fueron a pasear en el parque.

Tu: que hermosa noche-dijiste mirando las estrellas

Jack: yo veo a alguien aún más bella-dijo mirándote con amor en sus ojos y una de sus encantadoras sonrisas

Tu: ¿a quién?- dijiste algo celosa pero tu sabias que él te estaba mirando

Jack: a ti mi princesita celosa- dijo riéndose de tus celos- tu eres lo único que me importa y por lo que lucharía en mi vida

Tú sonreíste y te sonrojaste, le besaste las mejillas y estas se pusieron rojizas, Jack te tomo en brazos y te cargo y se fueron volando hasta un tejado mientras te besaba, haciéndote sonreír durante todo el beso.

Jack: que te parece si volvemos a casa o quieres seguir paseando?

Tu: es algo tarde, mejor vámonos a casa- dijiste bostezando

Jack: muy bien mi princesa- dijo tomándote en brazos y besando tu frente

Llegaron a la cabaña Jack te llevo hasta su habitación y se acostó contigo en brazos para acomodarse en la cama y arroparte, durmieron totalmente acurrucados y abrazados.

En la mañana Jack despertó antes que tú y te vio abrazando su cintura mientras él tenía sus brazos alrededor tuyo, te veías tan tranquila dormida que Jack decidió despertarte de la manera más romántica que se le ocurrió, te empezó a besar las mejillas hasta llegar a tu labios, tu ya te habías despertado pero fingiste seguir dormida para ver que más podría hacer Jack, como aun parecías dormida Jack paso sus labios hasta tu oreja donde empezó a mordisquear el borde y después siguió depositando besos en tu cuello hasta toparse con el chupón que te dejo ayer y lo beso, tu soltaste un pequeño quejido pues como era reciente aun dolía al tocarlo, y fue entonces cuando Jack se dio cuenta de que estabas despierta.

Tu: linda forma de despertarme- dijiste besando sus mejillas

Jack: lo sé- dijo separándote de él y te dio un beso

Tú sonreíste y le diste otro beso

Después de unos minutos bajaron a desayunar

Tu: salimos a desayunar?

Jack: muy bien, pero a dónde?

Tu: que tal a Starbucks

Jack: de acuerdo, vámonos

Salieron de la cabaña y Jack te abrazo, para salir volando hasta la ciudad, cuando llegaron a Starbucks, ordenaste 2 desayunos mientras Jack te esperaba afuera, cuando saliste se fueron hasta el parque y como no había gente Jack te cargo y se fueron volando hasta la cabaña

Al llegar tomaron sus desayunos, y los comieron, después estabas por subir las escaleras cuando Jack te abrazo por detrás y te levanto para llevarte hasta el sofá y ponerte encima de el

Tu: Jack..

Jack: si?

Tu: que quieres hacer?

Jack: estar contigo, lo demás no me importa

Tú sonreíste, te volteaste y le diste un beso

Después tu sonrisa se borró ya que recordaste a Pitch, pero volviste a sonreír para que Jack no lo notara, aunque estuviste intranquila con ese pensamiento.

Con Pitch…..

Pitch: no sé cómo, pero tengo que hacer que _ sea mía, debo derrotar a los Guardianes y a Jack para después quedarme con ella- se decía a si mismo- mientras se paseaba por todo el lugar pensando en ti.

De regreso con Jack y tu…

Jack: _ que pasa?

Tu: nada, solo pensaba en algo

Jack: en qué?

Tu: en mis padres- mentiste

Jack: oh? Y de que era ese pensamiento

Tu: sobre qué pasaría si ellos estuvieran aquí, como les diría de mis poderes, de ti, en sobre cómo sería mi vida.

Jack: no lo sé, pero lucharía por ti, por nosotros, por mi amor hacia ti- dijo entre besos.

* * *

dejen reviews, sujerencias y comentarios P.D. perdon por no actualizar rapido :S


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Después de la plática tú y Jack decidieron visitar a Norte para saber si tenía algún avance con el plan, pero antes pasaron por Tooth, Andy, Sandy y Bunny, al llegar con Norte

Norte: Hola, que hacen todos aquí?

Tu: queríamos saber si no tienen alguna pista sobre Pitch

Andy: no he sabido nada de él desde el último encuentro

Bunny: aun nada

Jack: creo que si el no viene a nosotros, nosotros tendremos que ir por el.

Tooth: Jack, no crees que es arriesgado

Tu: claro que lo es, pero si Pitch aun no aparece es porque tiene algo entre manos y si esperamos más tiempo, podría tener un ataque peor y más fuerte.

Jack: _ tiene razón, debemos ir por Pitch ahora

Bunny: yo te acompaño amigo

Andy: estoy lista- dijo poniéndose su arco y muchas flechas en su carcaj

Sandy solo hizo una señal de que estaba preparado

Norte: muy bien, vamos- dijo tomando el espejo (prisión para Pitch) en manos

Tooth: de acuerdo vámonos- dicho esto 3 haditas la siguieron

Todos fueron a la guarida de Pitch, ya que era el único indicio que tenían de el, al llegar encontraron la guarida totalmente desierta, como si nunca nada hubiera estado ahí, fue entonces cuando supieron que Pitch les llevaba un paso de ventaja, ya que se había cambiado de posición para que ellos no le siguieran el rastro.

Tu: pero que? Pitch se fue de aquí?

Jack: esta un paso delante de nosotros- dijo frustrado- pero como?

Norte: no importa Jack- dijo el sabio viejo- sabemos que Pitch puede atacar en cualquier momento, pero estamos listos y preparados para lo que sea.

Andy: claro que- dijo sonriente y mirando a Bunny el cual solo la rodeo con su brazo.

Jack: bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, no me agrada mucho este lugar- dijo mientras te veía que estabas algo incómodo, por todo lo que habías vivido aquí- adiós

Tu: cualquier cosa nos avisan- dijiste abrazando a Jack

Todos: claro

Tú y Jack se fueron a su cabaña en el bosque, pero en el camino estuviste muy seria, cuando al fin llegaron, subiste rápido a tu habitación, entraste a la cama, te tapaste, pusiste música y te olvidaste de todo. Jack fue al cuarto.

Jack: amor, que tienes?-dijo preocupado, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

Tu: nada, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento- dijiste angustiada

Jack: no te preocupes, no te pasara nada mientras yo esté aquí- dijo abrazándote y acariciando tu cabello

Tu: gracias, Jack…

Jack: si?

Tu: te amo- dijiste sonriendo

Jack: y yo a ti- dijo besándote, tu le correspondiste el beso el cual empezó tierno pero a medida se hacía mas intenso y lleno de deseo, Jack se puso encima tuyo y se fue quitando la chaqueta, después te quito la blusa, fue depositando besos en tu cuello ( no soy buena escribiendo estas partes en novelas así que solo lo hicieron y ya, ustedes por favor comprendan :S)

En la mañana: Jack te despertó mientras se fue al baño, para darse una ducha cuando el salió, tu entraste al baño te duchaste y te cambiaste, para bajar a desayunar.

Jack te abrazo por detrás y te beso el cuello

Tu: Jack hay que desayunar

Jack: esta bien

Preparaste el desayuno, lo comieron y salieron a pasear al bosque.

Tu: Jack..

Jack: si amor?

Tu: crees que Pitch este tramando algo?

Jack: no lo se, pero ya tenemos todo preparado

Tu: si

Jack: no te pasara nada, lo prometo

…

Con pitch, en algún lugar lejano

Pitch: los guardianes no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera- rio malévolamente mientras se montaba en uno de los distintos demonios y pesadillas que había reunido, mientras se dirigían al paradero de los guardianes.

….

De regreso contigo

Tu: Jack, creo que deberíamos ir con Norte

Jack: esta bien, vamos

Al llegar con Norte, vieron que el taller estaba hecho un desastre, los elfos y yetis no estaban lo único que había era una nota:

Si creen que se desharán tan fácil de mí, piénsenlo dos veces porque ahora siguen ustedes.

Pitch

Tu: Jack, rápido debemos ir con Bunny

Jack: vamos- dijo mientras te cargaba y se fueron volando a su madriguera, pero también estaba desierta y otra nota:

Creo que voy un paso mas adelante que ustedes eh?, pero no se preocupen por ir por Tooth , Sandman y Cupido ellos están con Norte y Bunny… cuídense las espaldas que ahora siguen ustedes.

Jack: _ quédate conmigo en todo momento.

Tu: es.. esta bien- estabas muy asustada

Jack: no podemos regresar a la cabaña, Pitch sabe donde vivimos.

Tu: se de un lugar a donde podemos ir

Jack: muy bien vámonos.

Se fueron a un departamento abandonado que estaba en el centro de la ciudad

Jack: que es este lugar?

Tu: viví un tiempo aquí cuando mis padres murieron

Jack: oh, lo lamento no debí preguntar-dijo abrazándote

Tu: Jack, Norte era el que tenia el espejo no?

Jack: en realidad yo lo tengo

Tu: en ese caso, nosotros debemos detener a Pitch

Jack: y claro que lo haremos

Tu: está bien

Jack: muy bien, pero ahora debemos entrenar para la batalla, vamos al bosque y practiquemos nuestros ataques si?

Tu: si

Cuando llegaron al bosque hiciste una barrera para que los ataques no salieran de rango.

Tú empezaste con fuego-control, hasta que lo dominabas a la perfección, pero después de dos horas, estabas muy cansada.

Tu: creo que es suficiente por el momento

Pitch: pues creo que lo que ahora necesitas es un descanso- dijo mientras se aparecía detrás de ti.

Tu: Pit- no pudiste terminar ya que el te tapo la boca con su arena negra, y también te tenia atada de manos y piernas dejándote totalmente inmovilizada y sin poder usar tus poderes.

Pitch: esta vez no te escaparas de mi _- dijo mientras te tomaba y se iban a su nueva guarida….


	17. Nota, no se asusten

Chic s no se asusten seguire con Un lindo invierno, solo queria disculparme por tardar en subir capitulos, se me fue la inspiracion y me dedique a otras cosas y con ello me llegaron varias ideas, asi que la novela sigue :D

es todo por el momento el capitulo 17 esta a la mitad, no tardo en subirlo. Bueno chao, besos:*


	18. O

Capítulo 17:

Pitch te llevo a su guarida que quedaba cerca de las montañas

Pitch: _, _, _ esta vez no te salvaras de mi- dijo acariciando tu mejilla

Tu solo te retorcías por su contacto y tratabas de alejarte de él lo más posible.

Pitch: bueno veo que tendré que batallar contigo- dijo arrastrándote por la casa hasta llegar cerca de una habitación

Cuando abrió la puerta de un cuarto, viste que había una cama y te alarmaste, por lo cual empezaste a luchar más.

Pitch te recostó en la cama, después te desato las manos, para luego atarlas a cada costado de la cama, he hizo lo mismo con tus piernas, mientras tu solo luchabas contra las ataduras haciéndote daño en las muñecas y tobillos, tratabas de gritar pero estabas amordazada y de tu boca no salía sonido alguno.

Pitch: al fin serás mía- dijo subiéndose encima de ti y empezó a besar tu cuello, mientras tu negabas con la cabeza y sollozabas porque parara.

Tu solo rogabas porque Jack llegara, un momento y Jack? Y si le paso algo? Y si Pitch le hizo algo? Estabas inundarte en malos pensamientos hasta que sentiste como Pitch te quitaba la blusa y empezó a besar tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tus pantalones, mientras te retorcías debajo de él, el estaba a punto de quitarte los pantalones, hasta que sentiste que de la nada salía de encima de ti.

Fue entonces cuando viste como Jack estaba en la habitación, en ese momento en cuanto lo viste te sentías tan feliz ya que Jack estaba luchando contra Pitch hasta que lo dejo inconsciente y después lo encerró de una vez por todas en el espejo dejándolo sin escapatoria, una vez que Jack encerró a Pitch, corrió hacia ti, te desato de manos y piernas, mientras te envolvía en un abrazo.

Jack: Perdóname, nunca debí dejarte sola, te prometí que no dejaría que te hiciera daño y no pude cumplir mi promesa-decía al borde del llanto, abrazándote fuertemente a el

Tu: Jack, Jack mírame- levantaste el rostro de él joven guardián- estoy bien, no pasó nada, gracias a que llegaste y al fin nos libramos de Pitch ya que lo encerraste en el espejo- dijiste escondiéndote en su pecho mientras llorabas

Jack: perdóname, nunca más me separare de ti, para nada, me oíste para nada- dijo mientras te besaba la frente y tú solo lo abrasaste más fuerte, después te pusiste tu blusa.

Tu: Jack, donde están los demás- recordando que Norte y los demás estaban capturados por Pitch

Jack: pues están afuera, primero los encontré a ellos, estaban encerrados debajo de la montaña y ellos me dijeron que Pitch se escondía aquí en la sima.

Tu: bueno, pues él ya nos causara más problemas, al fin está encerrado en el espejo, debemos ir con Norte, pero antes- le diste un beso y Jack te lo devolvió de una manera muy tierna.

Salieron de ese lugar y se encontraron con los guardianes y todos corrieron a abrazarte, entonces te dolieron las muñecas y tobillos, Jack se dio cuenta y te cargo, para que no hicieras esfuerzo.

Jack: tus muñecas y tobillos quedaron muy lastimados- dijo mientras besaba tus manos.

Tu: si, pero nada que no se pueda curar-sonreíste ante su acto

Jack: Norte Pitch ya está en el espejo

Norte: muy bien Jack, de ahí nunca podrá escapar, ahora debemos dejar ese espejo en un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre.

Jack: de acuerdo, aquí lo tienes- le dio el espejo- ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar y recoger el desorden que causo Pitch

Todos: de acuerdo, nos vemos- se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, solo que vieron que Andy y Bunny se fueron juntos n.n algo hay ahí

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hiciste fue abrazar a Jack tan fuerte como pudiste

Jack: wow-dijo respondiéndote el abrazo

Tu: estaba tan asustada, creí que te había pasado algo- dijiste un poco más calmada

Jack: ese debería ser yo- dijo besándote

Tu: jaja-dijiste riendo

Jack: así está mucho mejor, me encanta verte feliz

Tu: aww, que tierno eres

Jack: si, pero tú lo eres mas-dijo precisándote la nariz y tu hiciste un puchero

Fueron a la recamara y se pusieron sus pijamas, después pusiste una película y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, revisaste el calendario y viste que tenías retraso en tu periodo, así que como Jack no estaba despierto fuiste a la farmacia más cercana y compraste una prueba de embarazo.

* * *

se que es un poco corto, pero aqui lo tienen, porfavor dejen comentarios, opiniones y sujerencias :D chic s los adoro, epsero sigan en este fic

prometo actualizar en estos dias;)


	19. embarazo :3

Capítulo 18:

Te hiciste la prueba de embarazo y salió positiva en ese momento estabas tan feliz, emocionada y más, fuiste hasta Jack

Tu: Jack- moviéndolo- Jack, te tengo una noticia

Jack: que pasa?

Tu: vamos a ser padres

Jack: que?- emocionado- enserio?, no sabes que feliz estoy- dijo tomándote en brazos y elevándote en el aire, después te bajo y te beso

Tu: hay estoy tan feliz, te amo, te amo, te amo- dijiste abrazándolo

Jack: yo te amo mucho más

Tu solo estabas sonriente

Jack: deberíamos decirle a los demás ¿no crees?

Tu: si, pero tengo varias dudas

Jack: tal vez Norte las pueda contestar

Llegaron al taller e inmediatamente fueron con Norte

Tu: Norte, tenemos que hablar

Norte: ¿Qué pasa?

Jack: lo que pasa es que _ está embarazada-dijo abrazándote por la cintura

Norte: ¿qué?-dijo sorprendido

Tu: tenemos algunas preguntas y quisiera saber si nos puedes ayudar

Norte: está bien, ¿cuáles son sus dudas?

Jack: el o la bebe será mortal o inmortal?

Norte: creo que él bebe seria inmortal, ya que ustedes dos lo son

Tu: eso espero, sino hay alguna manera de que el bebé se hiciera inmortal?

Norte: supongo que si, tal y cual tú lo hiciste

Jack: él bebe nacería con poderes?

Norte: puede ser que herede algún poder de ustedes y con ello la inmortalidad

Tu: ya han nacido bebes de dos guardianes o festividades?

Norte: no en realidad, el suyo sería el primero

Jack: wow, enserio tantas festividades y nadie sale con nadie

Tu: bueno, seria cuestión de que cupido haga parejas

Jack: supongo que si

Norte: ahora si, felicidades pequeños padres jóvenes.

Tú y Jack: jeje si, gracias Norte-abrazándolo

Norte: iré a llamar a los demás para darles la noticia

Tu: Jack

Jack: si?

Tu: esto nunca antes había pasado

Jack: lo sé, amor pero tranquila no pasara nada malo-dijo besando tu frente

Llega Norte con Cupido y Bunny

Andy: Holaa!

Tu: Andy, Bunny- los abrazas

Bunny: hola compañera

Jack: oigan se que nosotros somos los de la notica, pero no hay nada que ustedes dos deban contar ee ee (aquí está lo que pasa entre estos dos guardianes ;) jeje)

Andy: emm si jeje, pues lo que pasa es que yo y Bunny estamos saliendo-dijo sonriente y algo apenada

Bunny: así es, ustedes no son la única parejita aquí

Tu: aww, me alegro mucho por ustedes, hacen bonita pareja- dijiste abrazándolos.

Andy: gracias, ahora si, cual es la noticia?

Tú y Jack compartieron miradas como preguntando quien daba la noticia, pero tú te adelantaste.

Tu: bueno lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada

Bunny solamente pudo hacer cara de :O y Andy simplemente grito y te abrazo de la emoción.

Andy: wow, felicidades, ya quiero saber que va a ser

Tu: hey tranquila, todo a su tiempo jaja

Bunny: felicidades compañero- dijo abrazando a Jack- jaja no te puedo imaginar con un bebe en brazos

Jack: pues pronto me veras con un lindo bebe en brazos y después lo veras correteando en tu madriguera

Buny: jaja, ya lo creo si es como tú, será un gran dolor de cabeza arruinando las pascuas

Jack: tranquilo eso solo paso una vez y no lo dejaría arruinar la pascua

Tu: umm- dijiste viendo dudosa a Jack- aun así estoy yo para asegurarme de eso

Andy: aww ya quiero verte cuando tu panza empiece a crecer

Jack: jeje yo igual- dijo abrazando tu cintura

Norte: bueno pues creo que tu noticia nos alegró el día a todos- dijo riendo

Tu: si, ya lo creo

Jack: deberíamos ir consiguiendo cosas para bebe?

Tu: wow wow, ustedes se están adelantando un poco no creen?

Norte: supongo, pero aun asi, ya tengo lista una cuna

Tu: muchas gracias Norte

Jack: te gustaría instalarla en la cabaña de una vez?

Tu: umm porque no?

Norte: vamos, hay que llevarla

Norte abrió un portal hasta una habitación en la cabaña e introdujo la cuna la cual era así ( . /-8j7ur5C5aZ4/UVeeNQyI9UI/AAAAAAAANYo/sBNB65f359o/ s1600/dise%C3%B1os+elegantes+de+cunas+-+cunas+para+bebes+-+modelos+de+cunas+ )

La coloco y después todos se despidieron para dejarlos a Jack cuidándote en la cabaña

Tu: Jack

Jack: si?

Tu: como iremos al doctor, es decir para alguna revisión, si no te puede ver

Jack: me podría teñir el pelo y le dices que vienes con el padre y así tal vez me pueda ver

Tu: jeje de acuerdo, me pregunto cómo se verá tu pelo de color café- dijiste alborotando su blanco cabello

Jack: pues muy pronto lo averiguaras, además cuando era mortal mis ojos y cabello eran cafés

Tu: ya lo quiero ver

Jack: pronto princesa, pronto

Tu: Voy a la cocina

Jack: jeje ya vas a empezar con tus antojos

Tu: oyee , espera a que tengo dos meses :p

Jack: owwns :3 ya quiero ver como tu pancita crece

Pasaron dos meses en los cuales te dieron varios antojos, tu panza empezó a crecer un poco, Jack siempre estaba al pendiente de ti

Estabas acostada en la cama con Jack a tu lado viendo la televisión

Tu: Jack, me gustaría que fuéramos con el médico para hacer un ultra sonido y ver cómo está él bebe

Jack: claro amor, solo deja me tiño el cabello, de hecho estaba esperando este momento

Jack fue al baño y se tiño el cabello de un café quedando así: :D wiki/File:Jack_

Después te pusiste una blusa holgada, unos pantalones y un tenis, se dirigieron al hospital

Al llegar pidieron un ultrasonido y para suerte podían ver a Jack

Entraron con la doctora, te recostaste en el sillón y empezaron con tu ultrasonido, en la pantalla la doctora veía una pequeña figura (el bebe:3).

Doctora: ¿Cuantos meses de embarazo llevas?

Tu: dos meses

Jack: ¿él bebe está bien?

Doctora: todo parece indicar que si, sus latidos son fuertes y constantes

Tu: ¿Cuándo podemos determinar el sexo?

Doctora: lo podemos hacer en este momento

Jack: creo que estaría bien- te volteo a ver- o no?

Tu: siii!- dijiste emocionada

La doctora te hizo unas pruebas y determino el sexo del bebe

Doctora: _ y Jack felicidades ustedes tendrán _

* * *

Lo se, los dejo en suspenso chan chan chan, pero es porque quiero que ustedes me digan que prefieren niño, niña o ambos :3, porque de que rayis tengo 2 hijos, lo puedo poner :D

dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc...

Chic s los amo, sigan en el fic

prometo actualizar mas amenudo3

y agradezco a todos los comentarios :') los amo:

Nerea Infante

alejandraponcetorres

Jocelyn Overland

srayt

Emma de frost

fer

dani

nacha

anonima

y todos los demas:*


	20. dos bebes :3

Antes que naday antes de que me maten chic s perdon por no actualizar antes :c, no me siento muy insporada asi que porfavor dejen sugerencias o ideas shi?, bueno aqui esta el cap:3

Capitulo 19:

Doctora: _ y Jack felicidades ustedes tendrán dos hermosos bebes, un niño y una niña, les dio la mejor noticia del mundo

Jack estaba más que feliz y solo te abrazaba a mas no poder y tú solo le respondías el abrazo con el mismo afecto, cariño y ternura

Jack y tu: gracias doctora, nos vemos

Salieron y se fueron a casa, para ir con Norte a darle la noticia a los guardianes :3

Al llegar con Norte vieron a todos los guardianes reunidos y todos preguntaron por la noticia

Tu: chicos, déjenme decirles que tendré dos bebes

Norte: dos bebes?-dijo asombrado

Tooth: aww que lindo

Andy: me alegra tanto _, ya quiero ver a estos pequeños-dijo tocando tu estomago

Bunny: wow, bien hecho compañero, ahora tendremos a dos pequeños revoltosos- dijo mientras felicitaba y abrazaba a Jack

Tu: y será un niño y una niña

Jack: asi es, tendrán a un mini Jack y a una mini _

Norte: ya quiero ver a esos pequeños- dijo entusiasmado

Tu: jaja pronto, pronto sean pacientes aún quedan 7 meses mas

Andy: si, oh por dios, ya quiero ver que tan grande se pone esa pancita

Tooth: oww será tan tierno

Jack: ya lo creo- dijo abrazándote por detrás y besando tu cabeza

Andy y Tooth: _ podemos ir comprando ropa para los bebes?

Tu: aww claro, aunque aun no es necesario

Andy y Tooth: igual lo queremos hacer-dijeron sonrientes

Jack: creo que eso es muy lindo de su parte chicas

Norte: creen que la cuna que les hice sirva para los dos bebes?

Jack: si, es lo suficiente grande para ambos, verdad amor?

Tu: si, ya lo creo- dijiste sonriente

Andy: y ya tienen planeado los nombres para los bebes?

Tu: pues no en realidad, Jack?

Jack: umm, hay que esperar a que nazcan y luego ponemos nombre (: te parece?

Tu: claro que si- Jack te dio un tierno beso en los labios y tu le devolviste el beso

Andy: Tooth, Bunny me acompañan a comprar la ropa para los bebes?- dijo abrazando a Bunny el cual asintio y le dio un beso (aww :3)

T&B: claro vamos

Tu: muchas gracias amigos, en verdad que se los agradecemos

Jack: claro- todos se abrazaron en despedida en lo que Andy, Bunny y Tooth se iban al igual que ustedes a su cabaña

Al llegar a la cabaña tu y Jack subieron a ver una película y entonces Jack te hablo

Jack: _ crees que sea un buen padre?

Tu: Pero por supuesto que si, tu y los niños se relacionan de maravilla, ya quiero verte cargando a nuestros hijos

Jack: lo se, ya quiero ver que poderes tendrán, talvez y alguno controle los elementos al igual que tu-dijo muy sonriente el joven guardian

Tu: si y tal vez, uno de ellos controle la nieve y te haga competencia jeje- desordenando su cabello

Jack: jaja ya lo creo pero igual no podrán superar a su padre- dijo con ego

Tu: quién sabe?- dijiste mientras lo besabas

Jack: aun así – te beso- primero debemos ver si tendrán algún poder-te dio otro beso

Tu: cierto aunque lo más probable es que si

Jack te siguió besando

Tu: Jack…

Jack: si?

Tu: te amo

Jack: yo te amo mucho mas

Tu: no yo mas- le diste un beso

Jack: claro que no- beso-, yo- beso- te amo- beso- aun mas- te dio otro beso

(amo estas peleas son tan tiernas:3)

Después de discutir por quien ama más a quien, bajaste a comer unas galletas

* * *

dejen reviews, comentarios, criticas, sijerencias, etc - bueno chic s ojala y les guste:D


End file.
